Dois Sentimentos
by RockFighterGirl
Summary: Naruto finalmente consegue trazer Sasuke para Konoha. Mas será que é isso mesmo que Naruto quer? Sasuke de volta em Konoha? Querem saber? Leiam a fic! SasuNaru. YAOI!Lemon no capítulo 12! COMPLETA
1. Te Encontrei

Oi, meus preciosos leitores que nem me conhecem ainda!! Essa é minha primeira fic! Então não sejam maus.

- Fala Normal

"_Pensamento"_

"_**Fala da Kyuubi**_"

Como meu nome (**RockFighterGirl**) é muito grande, me chamem só de Fighter (escolha da minha amiga **Uchiha Ninhah**, que eu chamo só de **Uchiha**.)

Meus assistentes são: Sasuke e Gaara. Eu escolhi os dois porque eles são os mais kawaii da série inteira. Fora o Naruto, é claro...

**Gaara:** Eu vim arrastado.

E _ás vezes_ Naruto vai aparecer...

**Sasuke:** _Eu_ vim por causa disso.

**Naruto: **Oi pessoal!

**Sasuke:** Naru-chan! -pula em cima e abraça-

**Naruto: **Sasuke!! Sai de cima!! Eu não to respirando!!

**Sasuke:** -levanta e ajuda Naruto a levantar- Desculpe.

**Naruto:** Tudo bem... -aperta bochecha-

**Sasuke:** -Cora-

**Gaara: **Esses dois... Vou falar viu!! Falar nisso, cadê o Lee??

**Fighter: **¬¬' Vamos aos recados... Gaara?

**Gaara:** Sim, sim claro. 1º - Naruto obviamente não a pertence, senão a história estaria de cabeça pro ar e nem metade dos personagens existiram, e os que existissem não seriam nem metade do que são, e além do mais...

**Fighter:** ÒÓ Gaara!!

**Gaara: **Certo, 2º - Fanfic não betada!! Mas ela mesma quer betar, então deixa essa idiota se virar... E 3º - Se ela não me der biscoitos eu vou usar um Sabaku Sousou nela...

**Fighter: **Se você ou sua areia me tocarem eu não te coloco na fic, e se colocar eu te mato... Porque eu sou muito má!ÒÓ

**Gaara:** Eu sei, por isso eu aceitei ser arrastado pra cá ùú.

**Fighter:** Só mais uma coisinha... Se nesses diálogos idiotas vocês virem o nome "Zetsu", eu to falando do meu lindo computadorzinho que é branco e preto ( e que dá pau às vezes, então se a fic atrasar a culpa não é minha!).

**Eu quero meu melhor amigo de volta! – Capítulo 1.**

Naruto, um garoto de 16 anos, andava desanimadamente nas margens de um lago, nos arredores de Konoha. Se sentou na grama úmida de orvalho, olhou para o céu.

_"Sasuke... Onde diabos você está? Já faz cinco anos que você partiu. Porque não volta?"_

Uma única lágrima desceu pelo rosto do garoto, que sentia falta do seu amigo, seu irmão...

– Naruto... – Chamou Sakura. Naruto rapidamente secou a lágrima e se virou.

– O que foi, Sakura-chan?

– Naruto... Tsunade-sama me mandou para te buscar. Temos uma missão. Saímos agora.

Os dois começaram a caminhar.

– E qual é essa missão?

– Você não vai acreditar mas... Nós o encontramos. Estamos indo atrás de Sasuke.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava no que Sakura dizia, mas foi correndo para casa mais rápido que o The Flash quando tá bem disposto (**Sasuke:** Eta piadinha infame... **Fighter:** Cala a boca!! Òó9!!) e um poucos minutos já esperava o resto de seu time no portão principal da vila.

A sobrancelha de Sakura tremeu.

– Tão rápido...

– Andem logo – Gritou o loiro, e saiu correndo na frente.

Andaram por horas e horas, até que acharam um morro. E um vulto sentado no morro. Aquela noite estava escura, só se podia ver o contorno escuro do ser sentado no morro, de perfil. A pessoa virou o rosto para encará-los, seus olhos incrivelmente negros brilhavam como um holofote naquela escuridão.

– Sa... su... ke... – Sussurou Naruto, cujos olhos se encheram instantaneamente de lágrimas.

A figura saltou de cima do morro, caindo de pé na frente do loiro, que levantou a cabeça para vê-lo, para encarar aquele que havia os abandonado, que havia os traído.

Sasuke olhou para baixo, para o rosto do mais baixo.

– Você é muito chorão.

– Não perca nosso tempo – O loiro disse rispidamente, assustando a todos. As lágrimas que anteriormente haviam estado em sues olhos haviam sumido. – Você vai voltar para Konoha ou não? Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

– Eu vou. Naruto, eu...

– Não enrola. Eu tenho muitos treinos pela frente. Não tenho tempo de sobra. Muito menos pra você. – Dizendo isso, o loiro, virou as costas para o moreno, e saiu andando. Sasuke estava chocado por dentro, mas sua face não expressava nada. Naruto deu um berro, lá de onde ele estava:– Vocês vem ou não? Andem logo!!

Naruto, sem avisar ninguém, saiu correndo pela noite, na direção de Konoha.

* * *

O capítulo ficou curto, eu sei... Mas eu vou postar o segundo assim que eu puder... Já tô acabando!!

Ah, e, por favor, mandem reviews! Reviews me deixam feliz, daí eu dou biscoito pro Gaara e ele para de me encher. E a Fic sai mais rápido!!

E respondendo às reviews:

_**uchiha ju:**_

_SasuNaru é o meu par favorito, é claro que vai ter!! n.n **-pula de alegria-**_

_Eu estou tentando postar o mais rápido possível, mas, sabe como é... Escola..._

- - - - - - -

_**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua:**_

_O Naruto vai ser o Uke, eu simplesmente não consigo lidar com a idéia de Sasuke Uke..._

_Que bom que achou a fic interessante! n.n_

- - - - - - -

_**Mary-neechan:**_

_Concordo, é assim que as coisas são!_

_Sasuke merece sofrer! Mas só um pouquinho..._

_Sabe, eu acabo escrevendo sobre o Sasuke se ferrando sem querer, acho que é tipo um senso de humor perverso..._

- - - - - - -

_**Uchiha Ninhah**:_

_Uchiha, há quanto tempo... Pra falar a verdade eu te vi hoje cedo... Mas, é claro que eu vou te mostrar o terceiro cap! é só você vir na minha casa, eu tô com preguiça de copiar o arquivo..._

_Ah, e sua fic tá muito boa, eu já li! n.n_

_- - - - - - -_

**_mfm2885:_**

_Então, né... Mas vai ter muuuito rolo daqui pra frente..._

_E o Naruto não é mais tão bobo, ou melhor, não é nada bobo... Vai ser muito do mal... **-risada maléfica-**_

_- - - - - - -_

**_EmoPurpleGirl_**

_Emo? É mesmo você?  
Minha tooorta!!  
Que saudade!!  
Não te vejo há o que, três anos?_

_Demorou pra descobrir o site heim? Você é muito habilidosa em fuçar que eu sei u.u  
Eu não sabia que você curtia yaoi!!_

_Ow fala sério, só agora você me achou??  
Credo!! Telefone existe, viu? E você sabe o número de casa!  
Tô morrendo de saudade!!  
Mega beeeijo!!_

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei feliz! n.n

Até a próxima! Tchau!!

* * *


	2. Por Que Você Me Odeia?

Então... Cá estamos outra vez... Capítulo dois... n.n Então né... O Naruto não vai embora por nada no mundo... Então ele vai virar meu assistente também... Agoa tenho que aturar os três! Um comedor de biscoitos, um devorador de ramen e um viciado em vingança! Vai ser milagre se eu sobreviver -.-'

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e blá-blá-blá... Acho que isso é meio óbivo, né?

Agora, vamos à Fic!! n.n

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, na verdade, amava Sasuke desde os doze anos, mas fingia gostar da Sakura, para manter as aparências. Achava esse ato tolo agora, ele podia ter ficado com Sasuke antes.

**Flashback****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Naruto e Sasuke estavam nos campos de treinamento, sozinhos. Todos já haviam ido embora. Mas os dois continuavam treinando.

– Eu vou acabar com você, Teme!!

– Vai sonhando, Dobe!

Sasuke parou de repente. Se distraíra com um bunsihn do loiro. Naruto ia dar um soco diretão na cara do Sasuke, quando tropeçou numa pedra e caiu. Em cima do Sasuke. Em cima do Sasuke. Em cima do Sasuke!

Seus corpos estavam colados, suas bocas a meros centímetros. O rosto de Naruto rapidamente atingiu a cor vermelha, enquanto Sasuke corou quase imperceptivelmente.

O cérebro de Sasuke trabalhava freneticamente. Há quanto tempo ele vinha querendo uma chance para beijar Naruto? Quanto? Mas, agora que conseguira uma, ele não conseguia se mexer. Simplesmente não conseguia!

Naruto olhava para Sasuke mais vermelho que um semáforo, tentou se levantar, e, como o dobe que era, escorregou e voltou a cair em Sasuke, mas, dessas vez, seus lábios se juntaram. E Naruto aproveitou aquele toque.

Sasuke levou uma mão tímida ao pescoço de Naruto, e acariciou sua nuca. Naruto colocou uma das mãos no peito de Sasuke. Mas não para afastá-lo. Ele, também timidamente, levou a outra mão no rosto do amigo-que-ele-não-considerava-apenas-amigo.

Sasuke passou sua língua pelos lábios de Naruto, pedindo permissão para invadir o lugar, o que foi concedida quase imediatamente.

Eles continuaram se beijando, até que o ar começou a fazer falta. Eles se separaram e se sentaram.

– Sasuke... – Sussurou o loiro, olhando sem jeito para o Uchiha mais jovem. – Eu...

– Não precisa terminar... Eu já sei. Eu também te amo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempão. Até que Naruto resolveu falar:

– Nee... Sasuke?

– Hn?

– Já é de noite.

– Eu vi.

– Ahn... – Naruto parecia querer falar algo... mas não tinha coragem. Porém Sasuke tinha o mesmo pensamento na cabeça. Resolveu falar.

– Quer dormir na minha casa hoje?

– Quê?

– Não quer?

– Não! Quero dizer, sim!

– Sim, você quer dizer sim, ou não, você quer dizer não?

– Eu quero dizer sim.

– Boiei boiando... – (termo meu, que eu falo na minha escola, para as minhas amigas!!)

– Eu quero dormir na sua casa Sasuke.

– Ahn... Legal, vamos.

Algum tempo depois o Uchiha e o Uzumaki tinham ido para o Complexo Uchiha (ah, vocês sabem.. Aquela mini vila em que os Uchiha moram...) e o Sasuke levou seu dobe (Uia, o Naruto já é o dobe dele n.n) para a casa principal, a casa onde Sasuke morava.

Assim que Naruto entrou ficou maravilhado pelo que viu, era uma casa gigantesca. Enorme. Grandona. Monstruosamente gran... ( _**Gaara:**__ Cala a boca... Todo mundo sabe que a casa do Uchiha é grande... __**Fighter: **__Cala a boca você! Seu inútil comedor de biscoitos! E me traz um copo de Coca, com gelo e limão, por favor. __**Gaara: **__ E se eu... __**Fighter:**__ Sem biscoitos. __**Gaara:**__ E se eu... __**Fighter:**__ Você não vai conseguir achar. __**Gaara:**__ Tá, já volto. __**Fighter: **__É assim que eu gosto! n.n __) _...de. Pelo menos comparado ao cubículo que o loiro morava... Bem, continuando... Sasuke e Naruto passaram por uma pilha de cartas, ao lado da porta do moreno.

–Sasuke, que cartas são essas?

– Sei lá... Eu abro amanhã.

Sasuke levou Naruto para o quarto dele (do Sasuke).

Lá, eles conversaram e conversaram até que Naruto se sentiu com sono.

– Nee, Sasuke... To com sono...

– Eu também... Vamos dormir...

Sasuke puxou a colcha que cobria a cama dele, e colocou uma coberta no lugar, a noite estava fria. O Uchiha se deitou e o Uzumaki foi atrás dele, se deitando ao lado do moreno.

– Nee, Sasuke...

– Hn?...

– Eu ainda to com frio – Sasuke fez menção de se levantar para pegar mais uma coberta, e Naruto acrescentou: - Não, eu não quero outra coberta. Eu quero você.

O Uchiha entendeu o recado, e abraçou o loiro por trás. Mordiscou de leve a orelha o loiro, que suspirou. Sasuke falou:

– Está com frio agora?

– Não mais. Sasuke?

– Fala...

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo Naruto. Te amo muito.

O mais novo se aconchegou no peito de Sasuke, que colocou o rosto da curva do pescoço do loiro. Abraçados, os dois dormiram. (_**Fighter**: Aposto que acharam que eu ia por lemon agora, né? Não, não. Lemon é só no fim da fic... MWAHAHAHAHA__)_

Naruto acordou no dia seguinte, com frio. Procurou por aquele corpo quente que havia dormido ao lado dele. Não estava lá. Ele se enrolou nas cobertas e desceu as escadas, atrás do amado. Foi até a cozinha, vasculhou a cozinha, os banheiros, a sala, subiu de novo, todos os quartos e os banheiros do andar de cima. Foi para o quarto de Sasuke, trocou de roupa (_**Fighter:**__ Tava frio, e ele não ia lá no telhado de pijama e coberta, né? -.-__')_, e foi no telhado, e viu um vulto. Se aproximou, mas era só um monte de neve (_**Fighter:**__ É, eu sou meio doida para climas, mas imaginem tudo como se tivese nevando..__.)_.

Naruto, do telhado, ouviu um berro agudo da Vaca Rosa, digo, Sakura (_**Fighter: **__Próprio da Sakura, é claro, ninguém é mais agudo que ela, e sim, eu ODEIO a Sakura!__** Sasuke:**__ É por isso que eu AMO essa escritora! Ela também odeia a Sakura, assim como eu, ela adora fazer o Gaara de escravo, assim como eu, ela é emo, assim como eu...__** Fighter:**__ Pare de falar de mim! E eu não faço o Gaara de escravo! Nem sou emo! (Nada contra os emos) Mas eu odeio a Sakura... E olha o estado que você deixou o Naru-chan! __**Naruto:**__ O -snif- Sasuke-chan -snif- não gosta mais -snif- de miiii-iimmmm -huáááhhhhh__-** Sasuke:**__ -pula em cima do Naruto, o abraça e beija- Seu bobo, bobo, é claro que eu te amo!!__**Naruto:**__ Sa-Sasuke-chan!__!)_, vindo da saída de Konoha. Só havia uma resposta para tudo aquilo. Sasuke havia partido. Havia ido treinar com Orochimaru.

**Flashback End- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ermmm... Onde eu estava...? Credo, flashback tão longo que eu esqueci onde eu parei... Deixa eu dar uma olhadinha... Ah, sim!

O time sete (Incluindo o Sasuke, só que nem o Kakashi nem o Yamato estavam lá) se dirigiu à torre da Hokage, assim que pisaram em Konoha, pela manhã.

Ao chegarem, Naruto bateu educadamente na porta, e ao ouvir um "Entre", entrou na sala.

– Completamos a missão, Tsunade-sama – Naruto disse (_**Naruto:**__ GAHHH! Eu disse Tsunade-sama?__** Fighter:**__ Calma, Naruto. Eu explico logo...__)_.

"_Tsunade-sama? Mas ele não chamava ela de __obaachan__?"_ pensou Sasuke.

– Sei o que está pensando – Cochichou Sakura para o Uchiha. – Depois que você foi embora, ele sofreu muito. Bastante mesmo. Não comia, não dormia... Quase morreu uma vez... (_**Flashback**__**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / **__**Fighter:**__ Flashback no parêntesis... Legal... É que a Sakura está lembrando do que aconteceu, e ao mesmo tempo contando pro Sasuke... Sacou? Só achei meio da hora fazer um Naruto depressivo suicida... Mas só um pouco e só nessa parte!__ / Naruto, fraco e abatido, pálido, magro e etc... estava no alto da cabeça do Yondaime –naquele monte Hokage que imita o monte Rushmore, que, pra quem não sabe, é onde ficam as cabeças dos presidentes esculpidas em pedra numa montanhona branca muito da hora que... Ok, vocês sabem...– , bem na pontinha do fio de cabelo mais alto. Abriu os braços, como uma cruz, e se jogou. Um grito veio lá de baixo –não é do inferno, é do chão mesmo-:_

– _NARUTOOOOOOOO!!_

_Sakura estava no chão, berrando o nome de Naruto, que estava quase atingindo o chão, quando uma luz forte e dourada brilhou (__**Fighter:**__ Não, jura!? A luz apitou! Duh, é claro que a luz brilhou! Quem foi o retardado que pôs isso? Ah... fui eu...__), e fez a velocidade diminuir bruscamente, e Naruto, com o rosto encharcado de lágrimas pousar no chão suavemente. Após isso, a luz forte apagou.)_ Nós tivemos que amarrá-lo numa cama de hospital pra ele não tentar se matar de novo. Ficou em depressão por dois meses, até Jiraiya-sama chegar e ter uma boa conversa com ele. Ele te odeia agora.

Sakura disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, como se fosse comum Naruto odiar Sasuke.

– Ah, me desculpe por dizer isso assim. É que eu já me acostumei. Desde que ele chegou do treinamento com o Jiraiya-sama ele só diz coisas como: "Se algum dia eu achar o Sasuke, ele morre", "Eu vou matar aquele traidor", ou "Sasuke-teme! Se algum dia ele voltar, eu vou... Eu vou... Ah, cassetada, eu ODEIO ESSE TEME!"...

Era realmente deprimente ouvir Sakura dizendo isso. Aquele que havia dito "Eu te amo" tão apaixonadamente para ele, agora o odiava. Sentia-se muito mal.

– Então, Naruto, você vai cuidar de Sasuke, para ele se acostumar com a nova Konoha. Vocês dois estarão suspensos de missões, e blá-blá-blá, até que Sasuke se acostume de novo. – As palavras desinteressdas de Tsunade despertaram o Uchiha de seu devaneio.

– Mas, Tsunade-sama! E o meu treinamento!? – O loiro reclamava.

– Eu e Jiraiya estamos precisando de uma folga com os seus treinamentos... Você aprende tudo muito rápido!

Naruto? Aprendendo coisas rápido? Impossível! Não, não, não! O que havia acontecido nesses quatro anos em que Sasuke havia ido embora?

– Mas, Tsunade-sama! Eu não... E se eu me descontrolar, eu...

– Então faça o que desejar.

O loiro deu um sorriso de raposa e seus olhos brilharam vermelhos, momentaneamente, fazendo-o se assemelhar com a Kyuubi, de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes.

– Estão dispensados – Tsunade, por fim anunciou. Naruto ia saindo quando a Hokage o chamou de novo. – Naruto?

– Sim, Tsunade-sama?

– Não o mate.

Naruto fechou a cara e, relutante, disse:

– Como desejar, Tsunade-sama – Fez uma reverência e saiu, deixando a Hokage sozinha no escritório.

* * *

Naruto e Sasuke andavam lado a lado nas ruas de Konoha.

– Naruto?

– Hn?

– O que a Tsunade quis dizer com "nós precisamos de uma folga com seus treinamentos"?

– Eu fui designado pelos conselheiros para ser o próximo Hokage. Estou sendo treinado especialmente por Jiraiya-sama e Tsunade-sama. Quando meu treinamento acabar, Tsunade-sama vai se aposentar e eu tomo o lugar dela – Naruto falou isso sem aquele brilho nos olhos que ele tinha antes, quando dizia "Eu vou ser Hokage um dia, dattebayo!"

– Hn... O que tem de tão diferente em Konoha?

– Fora o monte Hokage, que agora tem o rosto da Tsunade-sama, nada. Mais alguma coisa? Eu estou cansado e quero ir pra minha casa.

– Porque você me odeia?

– SEU CÍNICO! – Aquele brilho vermelho passou pelos olhos dele novamente. – Você traiu Konoha! Me traiu! – Abaixou a voz, falando num tom ameaçador. – Se fosse por mim, você estaria morto agora.

Sasuke olhou nos olhos de Naruto, aquele olhar que parecia que ele te radiografava (_**Gaara:**__ Que raios é isso?__** Fighter:**__ Sei lá... Deve ser visão de raio-X... Credo, Agora ele é o Dumbledore... Visão que radiografa...__** Sasuke:**__ Yahoo! Eu tenho visão de raio-X!_), que lia sua mente. Por fim, suspirou e disse:

– Eu sei. E sinto muito – Virou-se, e foi embora, deixando Naruto sozinho, com cara de ódio (_**Fighter: **Naruto com cara de ódio, não o Sasuke, o Naruto_).

* * *

Fim do cap!! To começando a escrever o outro agora... Só que eu to completamente sem idéias... Então talvez demore pra eu postar o próximo capítulo.

E agora, as respostas das reviews:

_**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua:**_

_Eu sei que eles tão estranhos, mas pra minha idéia dar certo tem que ser assim..._

_Valeu por me explicar! Você foi muito legal! n.n_

_Ah, e fique tranqüila, ninguém vai morrer (só a Sakura, se eu tiver sorte)._

_- - - - - -_

_**Wanessa Chan:**_

_Que legal que você gostou da minha fic!_

_Só que não vai rolar lemon tão cedo assim. Só pro fim da fic, e isso se eu conseguir escrever um. XD_

_Mas eu vou tentar meu máximo! É O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! **-baixa o espírito do Lee-**_

_- - - - - -_

_**uchiha ju:**_

_Legal, gostei da ceninha com o Tio Oro.  
_

_E, se eu conseguir, vai ter lemon mais pro fim da fic. XD_

- - - - - -

**_mfm2885_**

_É que o Naruto é muito do mal agora... Tipo que baixou o espírito do Sasuke nele..._ _Só que mais do mal ainda..._

_Que bom que gostou dos comentários! Nesse capítulo saíram mais comentários que o normal_,_ porque eu tava de bom humor... Tipo, dependendo do meu humor a fic sai mais séria, ou mais engraçado... É, eu sou esquisita mesmo... Mas é legal... n.n_

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews (É desse jeito que se escreve?), e continuem mandando por favor!! n.n

See Ya!! n.n

* * *


	3. Proteção

Oi de novoooo!

Mil desculpas pelo atraso! Eu tive recuperação de matemática, de filosofia e prova de geografia! Eu quase morri de tanto estudar! Sem contar que eu briguei com o meu pai no Sábado e fiquei de castico sem computador. E no domingo o meu querido irmãozinho chato ficou o dia inteiro no pc! Podem perguntar pra Uchiha Ninhah que ela confirma!

Desculpa pelo atraso de novo, especialmente pra Ninhah, que quase arrancou a minha cabeça quando eu cheguei na escola segunda de manhã (hoje).

Então né... Sem diálogo idiota hoje... O Gaara foi tomar banho e o Naruto e o Sasuke tão no meu quarto so...zinhos... GYAAAAH!! **-corre pro quarto-**

* * *

Naruto chegou em seu apartamento e bateu a porta com violência. Um urro de raiva escapou de sua boca.

– TEMEEEEEEEE!!

Por que diabos aquele desgraçado, idiota, teme, yarou, traidor, filho de uma mãe tinha que voltar? Ah, sim, é verdade, porque Tsunade-sama havia mandado Naruto buscá-lo. Resposta tão simples que dava raiva.

E ainda tinha a promessa que Naruto havia feito à Sakura. Trazer aquele desgraçado de volta. Bom, pelo menos era uma coisa a menos com o que se preocupar. E mais vinte com que se preocupar. Aquilo era tão estressante!

Virou-se para um lado e avistou sua cama. Sua macia e quentinha cama. Era daquilo que ele precisava. Uma boa noite, digo, um bom dia de sono (_**Fighter:**__ Não reclamem. Estava de dia quando eles chegaram em Konoha, ficaram uns quinze minutos com a Tsunade, e o Naruto mostrou a vila pro Sasuke em menos de meia hora_).

Se jogou na cama e rapidamente dormiu.

- - - - - - - -

Sasuke andava lentamente em direção ao Complexo Uchiha, depois de quatro anos. Ao alcançar a porta da frente, tocou a maçaneta fria. Ainda se lembrava daquela noite, a noite em que havia partido. Ele não havia trancado a casa, é claro. Naruto ainda estava lá dentro naquele dia.

Girou a maçaneta para baixo, e a porta se abriu facilmente. Não haviam feito nada com aquela casa ainda. "_Que bom_", ele pensou.

Entrou no local. Estava tudo exatamente do jeito que Sasuke havia deixado. As cartas em cima da mesinha da sala, as fotos de seus pais no console da lareira...

"_Casa_", o Uchiha pensou, enquanto subia as escadas.

Entrou em seu quarto. A cama ainda estava desarrumada. O cheiro do loiro ainda podia ser sentido, embora fraco.

– Quatro anos fora... Ao que parece ninguém veio aqui... Então... Quatro anos de sujeira. É... Vai dar trabalho... - Ele disse para si mesmo. – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Fez uma grande coleção de clones. – Sabem o que fazer – Disse a eles. – Vão!

(_**Fighter: **__Eu sei, não é comum o Sasuke fazer Kage Bunshins. Pensando bem, o Sasuke _nunca_ fez Kage Bunshins, mas ele é um ninja muito avançado. E para um ninja avançado como ele, não saber fazer Kage Bunshins seria uma vergonha..._)

Os Bunshins se separaram e foram cada um para um cômodo, enquanto o verdadeiro Sasuke ficou naquele mesmo quarto. Suspirou e começou a arrumar tudo. Dobrou as cobertas e guardou-as no guarda roupa, esticou a colcha em cima da cama, e organizou as almofadas.

Era mais ou menos cinco da tarde quando tudo ficou arrumado. Estava tudo impecável, como se Sasuke e sua mania de limpeza nunca tivessem saído dali.

Desfez os Bunshins e resolveu ir tomar um banho, afinal, aquele dia havia sido bem cansativo.

Saiu do banheiro já vestindo suas roupas habituais (do Orochimaru). Ouviu a campainha tocar.

– Olá, Sasuke-kun! – Disse Sakura assim que a porta foi aberta. – Eu e Sai pensamos em sair para comer ramen hoje, para comemorar a sua volta. É claro que vamos chamar o Naruto também, o que acha?

– Ahn… Pode ser.

- - - - - -- -- - - --

TOC-TOC

Naruto foi abrir a porta, havia acabado de acordar. Saco, quase todos os dias os colegas vinham chamá-lo pra sair. Será que eles nunca entendiam que ele queria ficar sozinho? Ele vinha dizendo isso sem parar desde que havia voltado de sua viajem com Jiraiya.

– Oi, Naruto-kun! – Cumprimentou-o Sai.

– Oi, Sai.

– Mas eu acabei de chegar…

Naruto bufou.

– Olá, pessoa cujo interessante nome é Sai.

– Ah…Oi. Eu, o Sasuke e a Sakura estamos indo comer ramen para comemorar a volta do Sasuke. Quer vir junto?

– Eu odeio ramen.

– O.O – Sasuke.

– Ah, é… Tinha me esquecido.

– Se for só isso, eu preciso…

– Nós podemos ir a alguma casa se dangos! – Falou Sakura, quase desesperada, tentando convencer o loiro a sair com eles.

– Eu não gosto muito de doces – Disse Naruto, tentando se esquivar do convite (_**Fighter:**__ Essa expressão existe?_).

– O.O – Sasuke de novo. O Naruto não gostar de doces? O Naruto?

– Bem, nós podemos… podemos ir a uma lanchonete… Comer um lanche... – A garota de cabelo rosa continuou.

– É sério gente… Eu não posso. Tenho muita coisa pra fazer.

– Então tá... Tchau Naruto – Sakura se despediu.

– Tchau – Naruto respondeu, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Porque aqueles dois (Sakura e Sai) sempre ficavam perguntando se ele não queria sair, comer ramen, comer dango, um lanche, ou qualquer outra coisa? Que coisa mais chata, ele já havia dito que queria paz! E disse isso várias vezes, até.

"_Que saco!_"

Foi a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça naquele momento. E ainda traziam Sasuke junto?

"_Saco triplo!_"

Por que foram inventar de trazer aquele Teme? Aquilo o deixava com muita raiva.

"_Saco mega triplo alfa!_"

Ah, não! Ele já havia começado a inventar xingamentos. Péssima mania.

"_Saco hiper triplo ômega!_"

Outro xingamento. Agora era só esperar pelos gritos...

"_Saco super triplo..._"

– DELTA! – Ele gritou o que era pra ter sido a última parte do pensamento. Legal. Simplesmente legal. Agora, depois dessa seção de gritos (que vai vir agora) e coisas quebradas era só ouvir a reclamação dos vizinhos do condomínio, as cartas de cobrança e as advertencias de Deus e o resto do mundo por causa da gritaria.

– Ahhhhhhhhhh! – Ele gritou com raiva (_**Fighter:**__ Viu? Eu disse._). – CACETA! - Agora era só esperar pelo show "Como aprender a falar palavrões com Naruto" acabar e boa. Depois ele ia despencar na cama, acordar no outro dia irritado e ter que arrumar toda a bagunça que fizera.

Eta, vida difícil...

--

Sakura, Sai e Sasuke desciam as escadas quando ouviram um grito, vindo do apartamento de Naruto. Sakura suspirou.

– Ele ficou assim toda vez que eu e Sai viemos. È só agente sair que ele grita "Delta" e algum palavrão aleatório. Daí quebra tudo que vê, antes de cair na cama, dormir até a tarde do dia seguinte e passar o resto do dia arrumando o apartamento. É cansativo.

– Então porque continuam vindo? – Perguntou Sasuke.

­– Nós queremos que ele se inturme – Respondeu Sai.

– Acho que ele só quer ficar sozinho – Sasuke falou. Os outros dois olharam para ele confusos. – Eu já passei por isso. Abandono. Solidão. Ele só quer paz. Passar um tempo consigo mesmo. Foi isso que eu não tive. Silêncio.

Sakura o olhava com pena o rapaz moreno (Sasuke), que sorria sem perceber. A garota sentia-se culpada por Sasuke não ter tipo paz. Ela fora uma das irritantes garotas que corriam o dia todo atrás dele dizendo "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Olhe para mim! Nhé nhé nhé!".

– Acho que não vai ter graça sem o Naruto-kun – Falou Sai, cortando o silêncio confortável que era formado.

– Concordo – Falaram os outros dois.

Depois dessa, cada um foi para sua casa.

- - - - - - - - -

Naruto acordou às 10h 30 manhã. Com fome. Bem disposto. Ao abrir os olhos, sua disposição sumiu. Os móveis do apartamento estavam todos quebrados. Bem, quase todos. A mesa da cozinha, o fogão, a cama e o guarda-roupa haviam sobrevivido.

Agora ele teria que comprais móveis novos outra vez. Outra vez.

Se levantou desanimado. Lá se ia o dinheiro do mês. Perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito.

Tomou uma ducha fria, fez qualquer coisa no fogão (_**Fighter: **__Ou o que sobrou dele..._) e comeu. Já ia saindo para comprar móveis novos quando a campainha tocou. Ele abriu a porta (_**Fighter:**__ Não, ele deixou o visitante lá conversando com a porta " Ah, bom dia dona porta, como vai?" "Ah, muito bem obrigada, e você?". Tá, parei_). Ao abri-la veio a voz irritante daquele carinha que fala na propaganda da Telesena:

– Boooooooooooom Diaaaaaa!! Você é o ganhador do programa: "Eu destruí minha casa e preciso de uma nova", agora me diga, caro ganhador, como se sente sobre issoam (1)? – Falou, colocando o microfone na cara do loiro.

Naruto não respondeu.

– Eu perguntei: "Como se sente sobre issoam?" – Perguntou o apresentador novamente.

– Acho melhor eu voltar pra cama e acordar de novo – Disse o Uzumaki.

– O nosso caro ganhador acha que está sonhandoam! – E as câmeras se voltaram para o rosto mal-humorado de Naruto. – Ah, mas que se fodamm! Arrumem logo essa bagunçam! – Disse aos carinhas que foram lá para arrumar a casa. E, em dez minutos (_**Fighter:**__ Credo, esses caras são rápidos_! O.o) tudo estava arrumado.

– Parabéns, caroam ganhador! Sua casa está arrumadinha, arrumadésima, FENOMENAL! Sorria para as câmeras!

Após as câmeras serem desligadas, e os carinhas se prepararem pra sair, Naruto parou o apresentador com a voz do carinha que fala os núumeros da Telesena.

– Por que vieram aqui?

– É simples, meu caro ganhadorm! Alguém nos ligou e nós viemoszzm! – (_**Fighter:**__ Esse cara nunca para de falar assim?_)

– E quem ligou para vocês?

– Sinto muitoam! Informação confidencialmm!

E os carinhas foram embora (_**Fighter:**__ Graças à Deus! _O.O). Nruto se sentou na cama, com a paciência já na reserva. Bem, pelo menos ele não precisaria mais gastar seu dinheiro com móveis... Mas, quem teria ligado naquele programa esquisito? E quem pagaria o conserto de tudo? Estranho... Muito suspeito... Ah, que se dane, ele não teria mais que gastar o dinheiro do mês em móveis... (_**Fighter: **__Credo, baixou o espírito do Kakuzu agora..._)

Ele estava saindo, quando... Quando... Ele só saiu! Saiu e... foi treinar, é isso! Ele foi treinar.

Já estava nos campos de treinamentos quando se lembrou que seria o "guia-turístico" do Sasuke por tempo indeterminado. Não era bem turístico até... Mas ele era tipo um guia.

Percebeu um movimento em uma das árvores. "Um inimigo", pensou. Atirou uma de suas kunais na copa da árvore, mas a arma foi segurada por uma mão branca (_**Fighter:**__ GYAAAH! Fantasma!** Sasuke:** É a minha mão, bocó!_).

– Sasuke? – O loiro perguntou.

– Não, baka, o seu anjo da guarda. Se bem que dá no mesmo... Eu estou sempre te protegendo...

Silêncio.

Mais silêncio.

E mais um pouquinho de silêncio.

OK, CHEGA DE SILÊNCIO ÒÓ!

– Não está, não.

– Que?

– Você não esteve aqui nos últimos quatro anos. Estava com aquele cara de cobra-bêbada.

– Você esteve com o Sannin dos Sapos.

– Não o tempo todo. Após dois anos e meio eu vim pra Konoha, fui atrás do Gaara que foi atacado pela Akatsuki. Lutei com um loirinho emo que parecia o gêmeo da Ino, lutei com o Orochimaru, virei a Kyuubi com quatro caudas, quase matei a Sakura, fui atrás de você, lutei com um carinha de máscara de pirulito de laranja que também era da Akatsuki e parei de receber missões por causa do meu treinamento especial de Hokage e quase morri com os ataques do Ero-s... Jiraiya-sama e da Tsunade-sama. Isso é proteção pra você?

O Uchiha baixou os olhos, pensando, triste. Mas logo ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Naruto.

– Não. Não é. Por isso eu voltei. Pra te proteger.

– Eu não preciso de proteção.

– Não é o que parece.

– Então por que foi embora?

– Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho – e saiu.

* * *

(1) É aquele sotaque irritante que os apresentadores tem, sabe? Carregam demais no sotaque simpático.

* * *

**N/A:**Eu quase peguei os dois no maior créu (lemon) no meu quarto. Perdi as fotos yaoi... T.T...

Então... Eu fui atrás do Gaara e descobri que ele tava era lendo Gibi da Mônica na sala emporcalhando meu sofá de biscoitos! E tá lá até agora! ÒÓ

Então, se vocês querem um capítulo quatro me mandem reviews! ÒÓ Zuera. Eu posto de qualquer jeito. Mas eu gosto de reviews. São legais. Me deixam feliz.

Dúvidas, críticas, elogios e cia. ... Taca review! Eu respondo. As que eu ver. Zuera de novo! Respondo tudo!! n.n Pra vocês verem como eu amo meus leitores.

Até o cap 4!

See ya!

* * *


	4. O Ladrão de Beijos

Olá, olá, olá, bom dia! Eu tenho um motivo pra tr demorado tanto, viu?

Então... O Zetsu deu pau, e daí meu Word parou de pegar. E então, meu irmão mis velho deu um jeito, e eu escrevi o cap 4!

E sem contar que eu viciei em Simple Plan agora... O David é tão lindo... E tudo isso graças à Larissa-sempai, minha colega de sala. Palmas para Larissa-sempai!

E hoje teremos o diálogo idiota, já que o naruto saiu do meu quarto... Sabem o que aconteceu? O Naruto pediu pro Sasuke dizer que amava ele, mas aquele baka não disse. Daí o Naruto ficou magoado e se trancou no meu quarto. E o sasuke emburrou e se trancou no meu banheiro. Esquisito, né? Daí hoje eu consegui convencer os dois a sair. Resultado: Um amasso na minha sala de estar e fotos yaoi pro meu pc...

**Gaara:** Ver aqueles dois se agarrando me dá saudade do Lee...

**Fighter:** Calma, Gaa-chan... se você quiser eu faço um pouco de GaaLee...

**Gaara:** Pode ser... Mas eu ainda vou ficar com saudade dele...

**SasuNaru:** -**Se agarrando**-

**Gaara:** -**Pensando no Lee**-

**Fighter:** -**Tirando fotos yaoi**/**SasuNaru**-

* * *

Naruto dormia profundamente em sua cama, iluminado apenas pela luz do luar, quando um vulto com cabelos espetados na parte de trás (_**Fighter:**__Leia-se: Uchiha Sasuke... Eu queria escrever cabelo de bunda de pato, mas a Uchiha Ninhah me esganaria... Espera... Eu disse isso alto? _ o.o') entrou no quarto pela janela ( _**Fighter:**__ Não, pela porta, é que o Naruto ficou bêbado e deu uma cópia da chave da casa dele pro Sasuke... Eu to só pensando alto, ignorem..._), e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama do loiro.

– Naruto – Ele sussurrou, acariciando o rosto do Uzumaki com sua mão gelada (_**Fighter:**__ Óbvio que é com a mão dele, até parece que ele vai pegar a mão de alguém emprestada, ainda mais àquela hora da noite..._).

Naruto se mexeu na cama, fazendo Sasuke se afastar, pronto para sair, mas o loiro apenas se virou para um lado, ficando cara a cara com Sasuke.

– Sasu... chan... – Ele resmungou. – Aishiteru... – E calou-se.

– Eu também... Naru-chan... – Beijou a testa do loiro. Naruto sorriu enquanto dormia.

– Sasu-chan... Outro... – Naruto resmungou outra vez. Sasuke se inclinou e beijou Naruto de novo, mas dessa vez na boca. E, inconsiente (_**Fighter:**__Claro, porque consciente o Naruto arrancaria a cabeça do Sasuke_), retribuiu.

Após se separar de Naruto, Sasuke ficou mais um tempo lá, olhando para aquela face sorridente. Acariciou-a com sua mão fria (_**Fighter:**__ Não, com o pé..._) e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

Afastou-se vagarosamente, ele não queria sair, mas se ficasse e o loiro o visse, com certeza teria sua cabeça arrancada. Triste, ele saiu.

* * *

Naruto acordou no dia seguinte bem cedo, confuso com um sonho que tivera.

Sonhara que Sasuke havia entrado em seu quarto, beijado sua testa, e ele próprio havia pedido para Sasuke beijá-lo de novo, e atendendo ao pedido, o moreno beijou-o na boca e depois foi embora. E o pior é que ele havia gostado do sonho.

– Droga, Naruto! – Ele falou para si mesmo. – Já combinamos que você iria odiar ele. Você não pode amar alguém que te fez sofrer tanto!

Naruto se vestiu e foi tomar café, logo, o telefone tocou.

– Alô?

– _Naruto-kun?_

– Tsunade-sama?

– _Você pode vir aqui um pouco?_

– Claro. Já vou. Tchau.

– _Tchau._

Ele terminou de tomar café e foi ver a Tsunade.

* * *

Toc-toc

– Entre – Tsunade respondeu.

– Tsunade-sama – Naruto cumprimentou e se curvou.

Tsunade suspirou.

– Naruto-kun... Já falei que não precisa me chamar assim. Porque parou de me chamar de "obaa-chan"?

– Cresci.

A loira suspirou de novo.

– Naruto-kun... Você só tem dezesseis anos... E está agindo como se tivesse trinta... Sinto falta de seus sorrisos... Onde os guardou?

– No passado, Tsunade-sama. Não tenho mais doze anos. Se eu quiser mesmo ser Hokage, tenho que me esforçar. Não posso ser alguém brincalhão com tantas responsabilidades.

– Você ainda não tem tantas rsponsabilidades. Ainda é uma criança.

– Não sou uma criança – Ele disse rápido e grosso, sobressaltando Tsunade. – Eu não sou uma criança que ama alguém, pra só sofrer depois. Não sou mais aquele idiota.

– Não era um idiota. Era o garoto mais doce e gentil que eu já vi, mesmo sendo atrapalhado e um pouco distraído.

Naruto pareceu sorrir um pouco, olhando para o vazio. Mas, percebendo o ato, ele rapidamente mudou sua expressão para uma séria.

– Sim, eu era. Se eu não fosse tão distraído teria percebido que a Hinata gostava de mim, e do jeito que ela é legal, teria me apaixonado por ela, e não pelo... Eu era um idiota. Eu era porque não via o mal que estava me fazendo sendo tão alegre e feliz, quando tudo o que acontecia a minha volta era ruim.

– Naruto! Você está voltando atrás nas suas palavras!

– Eu... Eu não... Eu não estou não!

– Sim, está. Um dia você me disse que nunca pararia de sorrir, não importa o que acontecesse, porque em tudo pode se encontrar felicidade.

– ...

– Não se lembra?

– Lembro. Perfeitamente.

– Então?

– É uma promessa que eu não posso cumprir.

– Huh? Por que?

– A vida não é tão fácil como eu achava que era, Tsunade-sama.

– Naruto-kun...

Sem aviso prévio, Tsunade abraçou o loiro, como uma mãe faria.

– O... Baa-chan...

Tsunade sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

– Faz tempo que eu não te ouço me chamar assim...

– ... – Naruto abraçou Tsunade de volta, e começou a chorar. – Baa-chan!

– Naruto-kun... Calma...

– Dói muito, baa-chan!

– O que dói, Naruto-kun?

– Eu não p-posso! Eu sonhei com ele ho-hoje. Eu estava feliz no s-sonho... Mas eu não to feliz aqui... Eu quero ficar com ele... M-mas eu n-não quero sofrer de n-novo T.T

– Shhh... Naruto-kun... Calma... Não chore mais...

– T.T

– Confie nele, Naruto-kun... Confie...

– Não dá – Naruto parou de chorar. Limpou seu rosto com a manga da blusa. – Desculpe Tsunade-sama – "Desabraçou" Tsunade. – Se for só isso... Eu já vou.

– Espere.

– Hum?

– Sabe aqueles caras que foram na sua casa pra colocar móveis novos?

– Sei.

– Eles receberam uma ligação de alguém, que disse pra eles irem para lá, e receberam uma grande quantia em dinheiro também. Quer saber quem foi?

– Sim.

– Uchiha Sasuke.

O rosto de Naruto se fechou, e apesar dos olhos vermelhos (por causa do choro) qualquer um que o visse sairia correndo de medo. Menos a Tsunade, é claro, afinal, ela era a Hokage e talz... Enfim... Ta, cabei.

– Teme – Ele disse. E saiu.

* * *

Sasuke estava sentado numa árvore de flores laranja, pensando em Naruto. Aquelas flores tinham o cheiro dele. Aquelas flores tinham a cor da roupa dele. As pétalas das flores que batiam em seu rosto, levadas pelo vento fraco, tinham o mesmo toque suave e macio que o loiro tinha. Era por isso que Sasuke gostava de ir pra lá. Era o lugar que mais o lembrava de Naruto. E, se ele não podia ter Naruto, aproveitava suas lembranças com ele. Os treinos, as brigas, as missões, os xingamentos, os beijos, abraços, e aquela única noite que ficaram juntos.

De repente, o Uchiha ouviu um berro, vindo de longe:

– Temeeee!!

Sasuke virou a cabeça na direção do grito. E, como ele supunha, era Naruto.

– Oi, dobe.

Naruto chegou até ele com cara de 'eu-vou-te-matar-seu-filho-de-uma-mãe'.

– Por que você fez isso?

– Isso o que?

– Ligou pra aquele programa estranho.

– Ah, isso. Você destruiu sua casa, e precisava de uma nova. Daí eu liguei.

– Você gastou seu dinheiro comigo.

– Eu tenho bastante. Não vai fazer realmente diferença.

– Por que, teme?

– Eu já te expliquei o porque. Você destriu sua casa.

– Por que você fica cuidando de mim como se eu fosse uma criança?!

– Porque eu me importo com você!

– Por que se importa?

– Por isso.

Sasuke puxou a gola de Naruto e o beijou. Quando viu que Naruto estava retribuindo, ele o soltou, e envolveu a cintura do loiro em seus braços, puxando-o mais para perto. Naruto, vagarosamente, colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno.

O maior começou a passar sua língua pelo lábio inferior do menor, pedindo passagem, o que o Uzumaki concedeu. Ao, sentir o toque da língua de Sasuke, Naruto gemeu baixinho, fazendo Sasuke sorrir, enquanto beijava Naruto carinhosamente, o que ele ficou quatro anos sem fazer. (_**Fighter: **__Quatro anos sem beijar o namorado? _O.O_ Olha que viado..__** Sasuke:**__ Ow! _Ò.Ó_** Fighter: **__Que foi? Você é...__**Sasuke: **__OK, você ta certa..._)

O ar começou a fazer falta, e, mesmo não querendo, Sasuke se separou de Naruto.

– Já não agüentava mais… – Falou Sasuke, sorrindo.

Naruto ainda estava parado, olhando para Sasuke, com uma expressão chocada.

E, sem mais nem menos, caiu no chão. Desmaiado.

* * *

ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!! Outro capítulo que chega ao fim!! E com uma participaçãozinha especial!

**Gaara: **De quem?

**SasuNaru:** -**Se agarrando**-

_Dim-Dom_

**Fighter:** Enrola os leitors aí, que eu vou atender a porta.

**Leitores:** Ei!! Enrolar a gente? Ò.Ó

**Gaara:** Calma, calma, gente!

_(Tá em Itálico porque eu to na sala)_

_**Fighter:** -**Berra da sala**- Você veio!!_

_**??:** Vim._

_**Fighter:** Vem comigo!!_ -**Entra no escritório-** Surpresa, Gaa-chan!! -**Puxa o Lee pra dentro do cômodo**-

**Gaara:** Lee!! -**Pula em cima**-

**Lee:** Gaa-chan!!

**Gaara:** Lee!!

**Lee:** Gaa-chan!

**Gaara:** Lee!!

**Fighter:** Tá, já chega!! ò.ó

**GaaLee:** ó.ò

**Fighter:** Lee, quer ser meu assistente?

**Lee:** -**Ainda abraçado no Gaara**- E o que eu ganho com isso?

**Fighter:** Plano dentário, plano de saúde, vai morar aqui, e três anos pagos da academia nova do Gai-sensei. Fora, é claro que você vai poder ver o Gaara todos os dias, já que ele mora aqui também n.n

**Lee:** Aceito!! -**Beija o Gaara**-

**Gaara:** -**Beija o Lee de volta**-

**SasuNaru:** -**Se agarrando**-

**Fighter:** Parece que eu vou ter que acabar isso sozinha... Que seja, então... Eu já to quase acabando o cap 5... Já vou adiantar uma coisa... O nome será... Tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham... "Revelações"!

Será nesse capítulo que o sasuke contará ao Naruto porque partiu?

Confiram no próximo episódio de: Dois Sentimentos!!

_**To be continued...**_

**Carinha do programa 'Eu destruí minha casa e preciso de uma nova':** É isso aíoammm!!

* * *


	5. Revelações

4h 30min da manhã.

**Fighter: -dormindo-**

**Lee:** -**Entra no quarto**- Fighter-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

**Fighter:** -**pula da cama em posição de ataque**- Que foi? Monstro? Inimigo? Sakura?

**Lee:** Não, Fighter-sama! n.n7 Eu vim te chamar pra ir na academia do Gai-sensei comigo!

**Fighter:** Lee... São quatro e meia da manhã... x.x' -**tonta de sono**-

**Lee:** Fighter-samaaa... ó.ò

**Fighter:** Tá... Eu vou.

**Lee:** Yayyys!

**Fighter:** E Lee...

**Lee:** Sim, Fighter-sama? n.n7

**Fighter:** Não precisa me chamar de Fighter-sama... Só Fighter já tá bom...

**Lee:** Haaai, Fighter-sam... -chan! -**sai correndo**-

**Fighter:** Tô começando a me arrepender de ter contratado ele... ¬¬

* * *

Tsunade olhava preocupada para o rosto de Naruto, que dormia numa cama de hospital.

Após Naruto ter desmaiado, Sasuke o levou correndo para o hospital, e isso havia sido há duas horas.

O Uchiha ainda não havia saído do lado de Naruto, e não sairia até o loiro acordar.

Ele passava as costas dos dedos no rosto do mais novo, de leve. Como queria que ele acordasse...

Naruto abriu os olhos, bem devagar. Sasuke se levantou rápido. Tsunade nem se mexeu.

– Sasu... ke... – Foi a primeira coisa que Naruto falou.

– Eu estou aqui Naruto... Fala...

– Sai... Vai embora... Me deixa em paz.

Contrariado (_**Fighter: **__Eu ia colocar com lágrimas nos olhos, mas o Sasuke viu e me fez apagar..._), Sasuke foi embora. Deixando Tsunade e Naruto sozinhos.

– Naruto-kun... O que aconteceu pra você desmaiar?

– Ele me beijou. E eu o beijei de volta.

– Então foi isso...

– E por que só isso me faria desmaiar?

– Há muitas opções... Choque... Raiva... Queda de pressão... E o mais complicado e incomum: Contrariedade.

– Contra-que?

– Contrariedade. Uma parte de você o queria. Mas a outra não. Uma parte de você 'luta' com a outra, no seu subconsciente. E isso resulta em desmaio, e, em casos mais graves, _coma_.

– Ainda bem que eu só desmaiei... O.O

– Mas você quase ficou em coma. Se o Sasuke não tivesse te trazido pra cá e me chamado, você estaria em coma até agora.

– Merda!

– Que foi?

– Ele me salvou de novo! Eu odeio quando ele faz isso!

– Se ele fez isso é porque te ama.

– Se ele me amasse não teria partido!

– Deve ter tido seus motivos.

– Que motivos, então?

– E eu que vou saber? Pergunta pra ele.

– Já perguntei. Ele falou que eu tenho que descobrir sozinho.

– Então investigue!

– Não tenho tempo pra isso.

Silêncio...

– Agora, se me permite, Tsunade-sama, eu preciso ir...

– Certo, então. Mas descanse. Não faça muito esforço e, qualquer coisa me ligue.

– Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Naruto se levantou e saiu.

* * *

O telefone tocou. Naruto não estava a fim de atender. Deixou esse trabalho para a secretária eletrônica.

– _Aqui é Uzumaki Naruto. Deixe seu telefone ou recado após o bip._

BIIIIIP

– _Naruto-kun, é a Tsunade. Eu sei que você está aí. Eu falei pra você não sair, e agora você não me desobedece mais. Venha pra cá, urgente. Estou no meu escritório. Rápido, heim?_

CLIC

Naruto suspirou. Ele teria que ver a Hokage. Resolver ir de uma vez. Pra ela ter ligado e não se importado com a secretária eletrônica devia ser importante.

Se levantou e foi até a porta. Pegou sua carteira (Que não era mais a famosa carteira de sapo. Era uma preta camurça), suas chaves e foi.

Chegou ao escritório uns dez minutos depois. Bateu na porta e entrou.

– Tsunade-sama?

– Olá, Naruto-kun. Sente-se.

Naruto sentou.

– Eu te chamei aqui para te contar uma história.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela o havia chamado pra contar uma história?

­– Há muitos anos, um jovem chamado Minato conheceu uma adorável senhorita, chamada Kushina. Os dois eram excelentes shinobis. Eram muito amigos, mas a amizade foi crescendo e eles começaram a namorar.

Naruto ergueu a outra sobrancelha. O que aquela história tinha a ver com ele?

Tsunade continuou:

– Em pouco tempo, eles noivaram e casaram, e nesse meio tempo, o jovem Minato virou o Yondaime Hokage.

As sobrancelhas de Naruto desapareceram por baixo de seu hitaiate. E...? Será que ele precisaria ouvir a história dos Hokages para poder virar um?

– E então, Kushina ficou grávida. Em nove meses, nasceu um menino. O parto foi um sucesso. Horas depois, a vila foi atacada, pela Kyuubi. E Minato e Kushina foram lutar. Kushina morreu lutando, apesar de suas habilidades. Após muitos ataques e etc, Minato viu que a única solução seria selar a Kyuubi.

"_É aí que eu entro..._", pensou Naruto.

– Ele não poderia pedir um recém-nascido para nenhuma família. Então, ele selou a Kyuubi em seu próprio filho. Uzumaki Naruto. Você.

Naruto: O.O

– Ele queria que você fosse considerado um herói. O herói de Konoha. Mas, algumas pessoas pensavam que você era a forma humana da Kyuubi. Outras não tinham ninguém para culpar da morte de seus entes, que morreram no ataque, daí culparam você. Mas também tiveram aqueles que escolheram te amar, ou te conhecer. E, após te conhecer, é impossível não amar.

– Você está querendo dizer que o Yondaime Hokage era meu pai?

– Sim.

Naruto soltou uma risadinha abafada, e sorriu, pela primeira vez em anos (pelo menos acordado).

Tsunade abriu uma gaveta e tirou um envelope branco de dentro.

– Minato... Deixou isso pra você... Agora... Se quiser... Pode ir. Acho que quer descobrir mais sobra sua família na paz do seu quarto, não?

– Hai... Obrigado, Tsunade-sama – E saiu.

* * *

Naruto se sentou na sua cama, com o envelope nas mãos. Olhando fixamente para o objeto, ele sentia medo de abrí-lo. Por que? Não sei. Perguntem pra ele. Mas, todavia, nem ele sabia.

Com as mãos trêmulas, o loiro abriu o envelope e despejou seu conteúdo na superfície macia. Fotos e mais fotos caíram do pacote, juntamente com um pergaminho.

Naruto pegou o pergaminho, ele veria as fotos após ler o pergaminho.

"_Meu caro filho,_

_Aqui estou eu, Namikaze Minato, seu pai, lhe escrevendo esta carta. Se está lendo isso, é porque eu não estou mais vivo, e meu selamento funcionou._

_Embora você não acredite, ou não tenha sido tratado como o tal, você é, e sempre será o herói de Konoha. E, se desejar, será o melhor Hokage que esta vila já teve._

_Creio que, ou melhor, estou certo de que o(a) atual Hokage lhe contou sobre seu passado, este é o único jeito de ter conseguido esta carta, a não ser que tenha invadido o escritório do(a) Hokage._

_Quero que saiba, meu filho, que eu e sua mãe te amamos, não importa o que aconteça. Nem a nossa morte nos fará parar de amar o nosso filho querido._

_Naruto, meu filho, quero que nunca se esqueça que sempre estará em meu coração, e que nem a minha morte o tirará de lá. E, se eu estiver em seu coração, estarei ao seu lado._

_Agora, preciso lhe passar informações sobre nossa casa e sua herança. Nesse mesmo envelope estão as chaves e os documentos do complexo Namikaze. Minha pequena fortuna está no Banco Central de Konoha, e você pode retirá-la de lá quando quiser, a senha é o seu nome._

_Falando no seu nome, eu queria dizer que eu e sua mãe escolhemos batizá-lo de Uzumaki (sobrenome de solteira de Kushina) para te proteger dos meus inimigos, porque, como Hokage, eu tenho muitos._

_É com grande tristeza que me despeço de você._

_Seu Pai, _

_Namikaze Minato_"

Naruto sorriu. Era a primeira vez que sentia que havia tido um pai. Silenciosamente, uma lágrima fina desceu por seu rosto, e ele começou a soluçar baixinho.

Secou o rosto na manga e pegou as fotos. Em uma, ele podia ver sua mãe e seu pai sorrindo no dia do casamento deles.

Na outra, Kushina estava numa cama de hospital, radiante, sendo abraçada por Minato, e segurando um embrulhinho azul com um tufo de cabelos loiros (Leia-se: Naruto).

Tinha algumas fotos dos três em uma grande casa, sorrindo.

Mais lágrimas escorreram dos olhos do garoto ao ver tais imagens. Não tinha realmente sentido saudades de seus pais, já que nunca os teve, mas agora que sabia quem eram, seu peito doía mais do que nunca.

Procurou no fundo do envelope e viu que tinha mais alguns papéis e um molho de chaves dentro. Pegou o molho de chaves, cada uma delas tinha uma etiqueta. "Porta dos fundos", "Porta da frente", "Quarto Principal", "Janela da sala", "Janela da Cozinha" e coisas assim.

Pegou os documentos, bem no topo de um lia-se: "Complexo Namikaze, Konoha".

Mas, nada material importava para ele. Ele só queria que os seus pais estivessem vivos... Que tudo tivesse sido diferente...

"_**Criança...**_"

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_**Eu mesma. Criança, você leu com atenção a carta?**__"_

"_Sim..."_

"_**Então entendeu que ele está sempre ao seu lado, não?**__"_

"_Huh?"  
"__**Você continua burro... Mesmo tendo ficado mais Emo e mais maduro que o seu namorado...**__"_

"_Quem, o Sasuke?"_

"_**E você por acaso tem outro namorado?**__"_

"_Não... Ele não é meu namorado!"_

"_**Aham... Sei... Voltando ao assunto, você reparou que a frase 'E, se eu estiver em seu coração, estarei ao seu lado' tem duplo sentido?**__"_

"_Duplo...?"_

"_**Aff... Continuando... Ele diz que sempre estará presente no seu coração, mas pode querer dizer outra coisa.**__"_

"_O que?"_

"_**Que ele está do seu lado.**__"_

"_Como assim?"_

"_**Fantasma.**__"_

"_Fantasmas não existem."_

"_**Exatamente. Por isso é apenas uma teoria capenga. Eu só quis compartilhar um pensamento.**__"_

"_Ah, tá... Certo..."_

"_**To com sono. Boa noite. E, como diz seu namorado, usuratonkachi.**__"_

"_Já falei que ele não é meu namorado. Boa noite, Kyuu..."_

E, envolvido (_**Fighter:**__Envolvido ou envolto? Agora eu não sei... Vai envolvido mesmo..._) nesses pensamentos, Naruto dormiu.

* * *

Ahááááá! Dois capítulos em um fim de semana! Isso é pra compensar minha demora!

Eu não acredito que fui na academia com o Lee... Vou ficar quebrada até o século que vem...

E eu coloquei a Kyuubi, viram?! Depois não falem que eu não coloquei...

Acho que por hoje é só... Tenho que descansar... O Lee quer ir na academia amanhã de novo...

-Aleluia no Fundo- Respondendo às reviews agoraaaaaa!!

**_mfm2885:_**

Valeu pela review, eu fiquei feliz! n.n

Nahhhh, a Kyuubi não é pai do Naruto... Se bem que isso me deu uma idéia pra uma fic... Ah, valeu! Se eu postar eu te dou os créditos!

Kissus!

- - - - - - -

**koneko no danna:**

Yayyyy! Ganhei review! Yahoo! Compartilhar pensamentos é muito muito legal! **-Abre lojinha de compartilhamento de pensamentos-**

O próximo cap vem logo!

Gaara: Ou assim que ela tiver uma idéia...

Fighter: Cala a boca... De qualquer jeito, eu to com uma idéia para outra fic bloqueando a inspiração. Daí eu vou dar uma jeito de tirar a idéia da minha cabeça e vou terminar o cap 6! É só esperar, eu juro que vem!

- - - - - - -

**uchiha ju:**

Eh, a Kyuubi não é tão do maaal... Ela até que é legal... E pra quem é mais velho tofo mundo parece criança... E o Minato foi-se. Morreu. Já era. Coitadoooooooooooooo **-se acaba de chorar-**

Ok, agora, quanto ao caso NaruHina... EU MORRO SE AQUILO ACONTECER!! Pior ainda se ele ficar com a Vaca Rosa... Eu quero dizer, com a Sakura. Ela faz umas caretas que me assustam... **-treme só de lembrar-**

O Naruto pertence ao sasuke, e somente a ele! Só!

Mas é praticamente impossível que Naruto acabe em yaoi... Só se o Kishimoto-san fcar com pena da gente... Daí eu ia ficar feliz! Eeehhhh! Além do mais... O FF sempre vai tar aqui pra quem precisar de palavras de consolo... Entendeu? Fanfiction, histórias, palavras... sacou? HUAhauHAUhauHAUhauHA

Kissus!

- - - - - - -

**Lahkage:**

Ah, valeu pelos elogios! Eu fiquei bem feliz!

Eu vou continuar assim que minha inspiração for desbloqueada!

Kissus!

- - - - - - -

x.PsychO.x:

Calma, calma... Seu problema acabou, porque o vira-lata, chegou! Na verdade fui eu que cheguei, mas e daí... Eu to com crise de filme... Assisti Vira-Lata... To fazendo piadinhas sobre o filme toda horaa...

Mas eu vou continuar a fic, de qualquer jeito... Como eu disse anteriormente, eu "Vou ficar enchendo vocês com essa fic chata até o dia de suas mortes, eu quero dizer, até eu acabar com toda essa maracutaia... **-risada do mal-**"

Kissus!

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

I-I-Isso é tu-tu-tudo-I-i-sso é t-t-udo- **-aparece o pernalonga-** Isso é tudo, pessoal!

See Ya!


	6. Fantasmas

Oi, desculpem pela demora... Como eu já disse, eu tava com uma idéia na frente dessa e tive que desbloquear minha inspiração... Daí eu peguei uma gripe no feriadão da semana retrasada (dia 22) e fiquei de cama os quatro dias, porque minha escola emendou na sexta. Agora eu to tomando antibiótico... Remédio horrível...

Ah, é, e a escola tá muito doida e tá tendo um monte de prova.

Sem contar que eu tô fazendo um "Naruto Chat" pra colocar no Youtube. Se quiserem assistir, procurem, meu noome lá é RockFighterGirl mesmo. Só que o chat é em inglês.

Ok, já chega de propaganda... Vamos ao capítulo 6: Fantasmas.

* * *

Naruto acordou com uma luz forte batendo em seu rosto. Resmungou algo e virou para o outro lado. Sentiu uma mão quente tirar sua franja de sua testa. O calor que vinha daquela mão era tão familiar...

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que ele havia recebido a carta e descoberto sobre sua família. Naruto já havia se mudado para o Complexo Namikaze, mas não havia pego o dinheiro que havia recebido de herança. Ele não queria o dinheiro.

Aquela mão quente insistia em afastar o cabelo rebelde do loiro da testa dele. Naruto abriu um pouquinho os olhos, para ver quem era. Viu uma cabeça loira, cabelos pouco mais compridos que os dele... Um Kage Bunshin? Ele não se lembrava de ter feito um... Abriu mais os olhos. Viu um rosto igualzinho ao seu, mas um pouco mais velho e sem os risquinhos nas bochechas.

Abriu seus olhos totalmente. Ele conhecia aquela figura, e embora sua vista estivesse um pouco embaçada, ele sabia que tinha visto em algum lugar.

Pensou um pouco mas e reconheceu a pessoa. A pessoa que vira nas fotos, junto com sua mãe e ele próprio. Seu pai, Namikaze Minato.

Com um berro ensurdecedor, que alguém no Brasil teria ouvido (ele mora no Japão, não se esqueçam!), ele pulou para longe.

- Fantaaaasma! – Um arrepio desceu por sua espinha. Ele tinha visto um fantasma mesmo ou ele estava sonhando? A segunda opção seria a mais agradável...

- Are? – Perguntou a aparição. – Naru-chan? Te assustei?

Ah? O fantasma chamou ele de Naru-chan?

- Q-Q-Quem é v-v-você-ê?

- ... – A figura suspirou. – Naru-chan... Você tem medo de fantasma?

- Eeeeu? Uzumaki Naruto, com medo de fantasma? Naaahhh! Eu não tenho medo de nada! Só da Sakura-chan de TPM... – Acrescentou baixinho.

Minato-fantasma riu baixinho.

- Sou Namikaze Minato. Tenho certeza de quem sabe quem sou eu.

- É. Eu sei – Naruto se afastava cada vez mais do fantasma (_**Fighter:**__Medroso..._). – M-Mas eu não acredito em você!

- ... – Ele supirou outra vez.

- Porque você só apareceria agora?

- O que você acha que faria se eu aparecesse e falasse pra você: "Oi, eu sou seu pai morto, que virou um fantasma e veio pra esse mundo te visitar"?

- Acharia que estava ficando louco?

- Exatamente. E você não sabia quem era sua família ainda. E não era para eu vir e te contar. O jii-chan que devia ter te contado ù.ú.

- Ah... Verdade...

- E mais uma coisa... Eu sempre estive aqui. Você que não me via.

- Huh? Sério?

-É – Ele se aproximou mais um pouco.

- Mas... Fantasmas... Não são sólidos... Você não pode me tocar?

- Eu sou um tipo especial de fantasma. Eu escolho quando quero ser sólido, ou não. É um presentinho que eu ganhei quando pedi pra Kami-sama me deixar ficar aqui.

- Você não estava no estômago do Deus da Morte? – Naruto chegava mais perto de Minato.

- Estava. Mas por pouco tempo. Como qualquer criatura, o Deus da Morte também faz a digestão...

- Eeeewwwww... – Naruto fez cara de nojo.

- É, eu sei... Nojento... – Arrepio.

Naruto deu um sorrizinho constrangido e coçou a nuca, assim como Minato. Foi como se fossem reflexos em um espelho. Naruto percebeu isso.

– Nós... Temos a mesma mania...

- Aham! E eu também adoro ramen!

- Oehhh!! Sugoi!! – Os dois riram, mas Naruto parou logo. Ele voltou a coçar a nuca e olhou para o chão. – Nee... Tou-san? Eu posso... te pedir uma coisa?

- Hai... O que foi Naru-chan? – Minato chegou mais perto de Naruto, ao vê-lo triste.

- Você pode... – Naruto corou. – Me... Dar um abraço?

Minato sorriu e se aproximou mais do filho. Abraçou-o.

Naruto abraçou seu pai de volta, bem apertado, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse embora.

Seus olhos começaram a arder, e ele sentiu uma sensação estranha no nariz, como se fosse espirrar. A vontade de chorar foi aumentando, até ele não conseguir segurar mais.

Naruto chorou nos braços do pai, que começou a afagar seus cabelos.

- Shhh... Calma, calma...

O jovem chorou ainda mais, feliz por poder abraçar seu pai. O pai que nunca teve, o pai que sempre quis ter. Ele segurava o pai com toda a força que tinha e descarregou o choro que segurou desde que era pequeno, e não tinha ninguém para lhe dizer para não ter medo do escuro.

Descarregou sua tristeza, raiva, felicidade, amor, ódio e tudo o que tinha naquelas lágrimas. Aquelas lágrimas que escorreram livremente por seu rosto bronzeado, e que caíram em suas roupas, sendo absorvidas pelo tecido logo depois.

Descarregou lá todos seus problemas, com treinamentos, com Sasuke, com os Sannins, com Sasuke, com seu passado, com Sasuke, com Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, e todo mundo, e Sasuke.

O mais velho ainda afagava os cabelos rebeldes do loiro, cantarolando uma musica de ninar, com o fundo da garganta. Naruto começou a sentir uma sonolência, e foi caindo, perdendo suas forças, perdendo consciência.

Caiu, dormindo, ainda sendo segurado pelo pai, que cantarolou as últimas notas da música.

Minato deitou Naruto na cama cuidadosamente, cobriu-o, e ficou lá, sentado ao seu lado, zelando por seu sono.

- - - - - - -

Escuro. Muito escuro. De repente uma luz acendeu. E, de repente, um berro.

- ACORDA, PREGUIÇOSOOOOOO!!

O jovem acordou de um pulo, e se sentou na cama. Luz inundou o quarto todo, fazendo os olhos do mais novo lacrimejarem.

- Mas o que...? – O moreno se perguntou. Quem se atreveria a acordar Uchiha Sasuke no Sábado de manhã? Uma pessoa insana, com certeza. Sem nenhum pingo de juízo, isso era certo. Quem tinha feito isso podia se preparar para dizer adeus à vida... (_**Fighter:**__ Não fui eu!_)

De repente um rosto pálido e sorridente apareceu na cara de Sasuke, fazendo-o se assustar.

- WAAAHHH!! – Ele rolou e caiu da cama. – Itai...

- Are? Otouto? Você ta bem? - Disse a pessoa, ajudando Sasuke a se levantar.

- Ai.. Eu to bem sim, aniki... Espera... Aniki? ITACHI!! – Ele caiu de novo. Se levantou e voou até o outro lado do quarto e se sentou no chão, se cobrindo com uma coberta até o queixo (_**Fighter:**__ O Sasuke me mataria se eu falasse que ele tá com medo de fantasma... Mas ele tá sim!_).

- Otouto, você bateu a cabeça?

- Eu acho que sim... Você não tinha morrido?

- ... ¬¬

- Tinha sim!! Fui eu que te matei!!

- ¬¬...

- Mas então... Como você ta aqui? O Orochimaru te ressuscitou ou...?

- ¬¬...

- Ah, não... Eu já matei o Orochimaru... Então você ta morto mesmo!

- ¬¬ Que grande descoberta... Descobriu a América, otouto!

- Ow! Seja mais compreensivo, eu to tentando descobrir como você ta aqui se eu te matei! Espera... Me explica, daí eu não preciso pensar!

- Sasuke, você ficou idiota...

- Eu não estou idiota! Eu estou assustado! Eu não tenho direito de ficar assustado?

- Ter tem, mas você é Uchiha Sasuke, o príncipe de gelo de Konoha. Você não fica assustado.

- Os tempos mudaram! Eu já te matei, então não tenho mais porque ficar tão frio e evitar as pessoas! Aliás, desculpa ter te matado... Se você me tivesse contado a verdade antes, nós não estaríamos nessa situação.

- Sei... Agora levanta daí que já é meio dia.

- Mas... É sábado! Eu posso dormir até as duas e meia.

- Tá. Que seja, mas você não vai conseguir dormir de novo, eu te conheço.

- Verdade... Mas você ainda não me explicou como está aqui, e eu não vou levantar daqui até você me explicar!

- Birrento...

- Fala logo!

- Tá... Depois que eu morri, de algum jeito eu fui pro céu, e me mandaram pra cá, como fantasma, porque você precisava de ajuda.

- Ah? Eu não preciso de ajuda!

- Então ta. Mas eu já estou aqui então você vai ter que me agüentar.

- Tá... – Sasuke se levantou e andou até seu irmão. – Nii-san.

Itachi ficou com um olhar surpreso em seu rosto, mas logo sorriu, e abraçou seu irmãozinho. Sasuke abraçou-o de volta, sorrindo, enquanto uma única lágrima descia pelo seu rosto pálido.

* * *

Prontinho!! Acabou!! Eu já comecei a escrever o capítulo sete, então esperem que vem sim, viu??

Outra coisa, que eu devia ter colocado no cabeçalho mas esqueci:

Essa fic aconteceu depois que o Sasuke matou o Itachi no mangá, então o Orochimaru morreu também, assim como o Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, e uma pá de gente.

Só isso. Ah, é... Reviews, por favor, hein??

Até a póxima!

See Ya!


	7. Convites

Yaayyy!! Chap 7!! Malz aew pela demora. Eu estive ocupada... E desde que minha mãe _quase_ descobriu meu arsenal yaoi, tá todo mundo me vigiando O.O

É, eu sofro... fazer o que...

De qualquer modo...

Ao capítulo seteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

* * *

9h30 da manhã

Ele acordou pensando no sonho que tivera. No sonho que tivera com seu pai.

No sonho, seu pai tinha voltado à Terra como fantasma, eles tinham conversado, se abraçado, e Naruto tinha caído no sono ainda abraçado com Minato.

Esse fora o melhor sonho que Naruto já tivera.

Lentamente, o loiro se levantou e esfregou os olhos.

Sentiu cheiro de panquecas.

O cheiro vinha da cozinha.

Naruto andou até a cozinha e viu Minato fazendo panquecas.

Não havia sido um sonho.

-Ohayo, Naru-chan!! Quantas panquecas vai querer?

-Ot-Otou-san...??

-Naru-chan, você ta bem??

-Huh?? Ah, eu to bem sim, eu só achei que...

-Tivesse sonhado?

-É.

Minato colocou as panquecas em cima na mesa, num prato.

-Coma enquanto está quente – Ele falou, enquanto colocava um prato de panquecas pra si mesmo na mesa.

Naruto olhou para ele confuso.

-Você come?

-Sim. Preciso comer para manter minha solidez. Esquisito não?

-É. – Ele comeu um pouco das panquecas. – Nossa, pai, isso é muito bom!!

-Eu sei. Sua mãe que me ensinou a fazer.

Os dois terminaram de comer e Minato falou:

-Vou ver o correio.

-Mas... E se alguém te ver??

-Só você pode me ver.

-Sério?

-É.

-Ahhh... Que chato!

MInato riu.

-Já volto – E saiu.

Naruto ficou só com seus pensamentos. _"Mas e se... Alguém ver as cartas flutuando?"_

O loiro se levantou da mesa e saiu correndo, só de pijamas, para fora da casa, sendo que o pijama dele consistia somente de uma calça de malha laranja.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera esperaaa!! Tou-san!! – Naruto chegou ao lado da caixinha do correio, e parou, com as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o ar. – Pode deixar que eu... Pego... As cartas... – Ele disse enquanto tentava recuperar o ar que tinha perdido na corrida. Credo aquela casa era grande!! Só da cozinha até a caixinha do correio deviam ter quilometros!!

-Então tá... – Minato falou meio confuso, e deixou Naruto ver as cartas.

-Foi mal por aquilo, mas o que as pessoas pensariam se vissem cartas flutuando? – Naruto falou quando chegaram na cozinha.

-Ah. Eu me esqueci disso.

-Conta, conta, conta, nossa, outra conta! – Ele ia murmurando enquanto pegava as cartas e as colocava em cima da mesa. – E mais outra, mais uma, outra... Credo quanta conta!! Conta, conta, convite, conta... Pera aí... – Naruto ergueu a cabeça. – Convite!!

O mais jovem rapidamente abriu a carta e leu em voz alta:

-_"Namikaze Naruto,_

_Você está convidado para de participar do show de talentos anual de Konoha._

_A seleção será no dia 23/09._

_Contamos com sua presença._

_Obaa-chan"_

-Namikaze? – Minato perguntou.

-É. Eu mudei meu nome um dia depois de ter lido sua carta.

Minato sorriu.

-Show de talentos anual? Então eles ainda fazem isso?

-Aham.

-Isso é da época que eu era criança... Depois que eu entrei, eu ganhei todos os anos.

-Eu só entrei depois que eu fiz catorze.

-É a idade mínima.

-Ah.

Minato sorriu mais ainda.

-Vem comigo – Minato se levantou e Naruto foi atrás dele. Eles andaram por corredores, salas e finalmente pararam em frente a uma parede. – Aqui está meu pequeno tesouro – Ele apontou as paredes.

As paredes estavam cheias de diplomas emoldurados, fotos e outras coisas.

-Meu diploma da academia... Meu primeiro hitaiate... A foto do meu time gennin com Jiraiya-sensei... Do time que eu fui o jounnin-sensei... Minha máscara ANBU... Meu título de Hokage... Minha roupa de Hokage... Eu só usei isso no dia da premiação... E minha parte favorita: - Ele apontou para um pedaço na parede. – As fotos do meu casamento com a sua mãe... Minhas fotos com você... E algumas outras com meus pais... Meus sogros... – O mais velho sorriu triste.

-Eu já volto!! - Naruto saiu correndo.

Minato ficou olhando para a parede das fotos da família. Saudades daquele tempo... Algumas molduras estavam vazias.

-Chegueeeeeeeeeeieeee!! – Naruto parou em frente à parede derrapando. Deu um envelope a Minato.

Minato abriu o envelope e arregalou os olhos.

-São as fotos que... Eu te mandei...

-Sim. Você pode por nas paredes de volta.

O loiro mais velho sorriu e abraçou o filho, depois colocou as fotos em suas respectivas molduras.

* * *

Casa do Sasuke – 9h35 da manhã

(mais ou menos na hora que o Naruto tava tomando café da manhã)

Sasuke estava apanhando o correio, quando ouviu um grito, como se alguém estivesse falando com outro alguém, e levantou a cabeça assustado.

Daí ele viu seu vizinho falando sozinho e apanhando as cartas também.

Só que o vizinho dele estava sem camisa. Só com as calças. Sasuke teve que lutar contra uma hemorragia nasal beeem forte.

Sacudiu sua cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e entrou de novo em sua casa.

Itachi colocou um prato de torradas com queijo (_**Fighter:**__ Delíííícia..._)na frente do irmão, quando ele sentou na mesa.

Enquanto comia, Itachi via as cartas.

-Conta, conta, conta, carta de fangirl, carta de fangirl, carta de fangirl, carta de fangirl, carta de fangirl, conta, carta de fangirl, carta de fangirl, carta de fangirl, carta de fangirl, credo sasuke, quantas fangirls você tem?

-Eu não sei... Ta, continua – E continuou comendo.

-Tá... Carta de fangirl, carta de... Ah, cansei de falar "carta de fangirl"! Ó! Essa pilha de três metros são as cartas das fangirls, falow? Ta... Conta, conta e... convite.

-Convite?

-É, convite.

-Lê pra mim, por favor.

- ... – Suspiro. – Ta...

"_Caro Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Você está convidado para de participar do show de talentos anual de Konoha._

_A seleção será no dia 23/09._

_Contamos com sua presença._

_Godaime Hokage,_

_Tsunade."_

-Show de talentos? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-É. Já tem faz bastante tempo. Você nunca ouviu falar?

-Nunca me interessei por esse tipo de coisa.

-Okay. Você vai participar?

-Como se eu tivesse algum talento além de matar e pessoas e fazer outras me odiarem...

-Ah, qual é, Sasuke? Vai virar Emo porque o Naruto não fala mais com você?

-EU NÃO SOU EMO!! Não que eu tenha algo contra. De qualquer modo... É verdade, eu não tenho nenhum talento.

-Sabia que você canta realmente alto?

-Não.

-Mas canta. Eu consigo te ouvir do porão, quando você canta no chuveiro.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

-Você ouviu?

-Sim. E você canta bem, irmãozinho!! Por mim você devia se inscrever.

-Não é uma boa idéia.

-É sim.

-Não é.

-É.

-Não é, Itachi.

-Ah, qual é? Eu sei que você toca guitarra.

-É, eu sei tocar. E o que que isso tem a ver?

-Nada. Eu só queria que você afirmasse alguma coisa.

-Hn.

-Por que você não faz um concerto então?

-Um concerto... Com _uma_ guitarra?

-É. Um solo.

-Cala a boca, Itachi.

-Otouto, larga a mão de ser cabeça-dura! Qual o problema de _tentar_?

-Eu posso falhar.

-E?

-Uchiha Sasuke não falha. _Nunca._

-... Suspiro. – Por que você não faz uma música, se declarando pro Naruto, ou algo do tipo?

-Itachi, desiste, eu não vou... Peraí, o que que você disse?

-Se declarar pro Naruto, através de uma música.

-Ahhh... Gostei. Eu vou tentar.

Itachi sorriu. Ele sempre conseguia convencer o Sasuke a fazer alguma coisa...

Então, de repente, o mais novo subiu correndo as escadas e se trancou em seu quarto.

-Adolescentes... – Itachi suspirou.

Ele se levantou e colocou os pratos na pia, e logo depois subiu as escadas, para tentar escutar atrás da porta o que seu irmão estava fazendo.

Ele ouviu uma voz muito bem afinada vindo do quarto de Sasuke, junto com sons de uma guitarra.

"_I can't see me loving nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you be with me, baby the skies will be blue_

_For all my life"_

É… Com certeza Sasuke tinha talento para a música.

* * *

Cabô ó.ò

Mas o oito não vai demorar taaanto assim.

Ao menos eu espero que não...

Outra coisa, as review vão ser respondidas aqui mesmo, no capítulo. (review do cap 1, no cap 1 e etc...)

Até a próxima!! tchau!


	8. Seleção

OI! Foi mal a demora. Fiquei de recuperação de Matemática. De novo. Mas eu juro que se eu estudasse mais uma linha de exercícios eu vomitava um ângulo.

Pra recompensar: Capítulo Extra grande pra vocês!! Nove páginas no Word!! IRRRAAA!! Foi mal, tô em clima de festa junina...

Ok, mas agora se preparem para capítulos maiores, melhores e com um curto intervalo de postagem!! Sabem por queeeee??

EU TÔ DE FÉRIAAAASSS!! Ah, é, ah, é, ah, é... **-dancinha da vitória-**

Ok, ok chega...

**Coralzinho de anjos:** ALELUUUUUUUIAAAAAAAAAA!!

Vamos à fic:

**Coralzinho de anjos:** ALELUUUUUUUIIII--

CALEM A BOCA!

**_Ps: _Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence! (Infelizmente... Oh, vida cruel!!)

* * *

"Pensar, pensar pensar, pensar, pensar..." Naruto estava deitado de sofá, suas pernas em cima do encosto e a cabeça pendurada pra fora do assento. "Que musica em canto esse ano?"

O loiro tinha um certo talento para música, além de saber tocar guitarra muito bem.

Minato chegou na sala com um avental amarrado na cintura.

-O que você ta fazendo, Naru-chan?

-Eu que quero saber o que você ta fazendo. Ainda mais com esse avental rosa amarrado na cintura.

-Ah. Eu estava arrumando o sótão. E o que você ta fazendo? Tira o pé daí, vai sujar o meu sofá.

-Eu to sem sapato.

-Exatamente. Fica andando descalço nesse chão que eu não acabei de limpar ainda! Agora tira esse pé daí. Já.

Naruto tirou um pé. Minato bufou.

-O outro também.

-Você disse "esse pé", não "esses".

-Então ta. TIRA ESSES PÉS DAÍ E SENTA DIREITO ANTES QUE TODO O SEU SANGUE VÁ PRA SUA CABEÇA E VOCÊ ACABE VOMITANDO NO MEU TAPETE Ò.Ó!!

-Credo, você ta estressado!!

-É que é difícil limpar a casa com um adolescente sujando ela inteira!

-Tá, ta... Desculpa.

Minato se sentou ao lado de Naruto no sofá.

-Você parece frustrado. O que aconteceu?

-Nada. Eu só não consigo pensar em uma música pra cantar no show de talentos.

-Se eu fosse cantar alguma coisa... Eu faria pra mandar uma mensagem pra alguém... Num dos anos que eu participei eu me declarei pra sua mãe.

-É?

-É.

-Sabe... Isso até que me deu uma idéia. Valeu, pai. Tchau.

Naruto correu para o quarto e se trancou.

-Adolescentes... – Comentou Minato.

* * *

Naruto estava no seu quarto, sentado em sua escrivaninha, escrevendo alguma coisa num papel.

-Não, isso não ta bom... Tá esquisito... – Um pouco de silêncio depois dos resmungos. – Como é que era mesmo? Que saco, eu esqueci... – Daí ele pegou a guitarra. – "_Sometimes I'm In desbelief I didn't know..._" Aháááá!! Agora sim. – E anotou mais alguma coisa no papel.

* * *

CASA DO SASUKE

Sasuke e Itachi estavam na sala vendo TV. De repente Sasuke falou:

-Sabia que nós temos um vizinho novo?

-Sabia – Itachi ainda olhava a TV, e respondia desinteressado.

-Ele é loiro.

-É, eu sei.

-E é meio doido.

-É?

-E fala sozinho.

-Sério? – Ainda desinteressado.

-Ele parece com o Naruto.

Itachi finalmente olhou pro Sasuke.

-Ele _é_ o Naruto ¬¬...

-Jura??

-Aham ¬¬...

-Cassetada...

-Por que não vai dar bos vindas à vizinhança pra ele?

-Porque ele mudou faz duas semanas.

-Como você sabe se você nem sabia que o vizinho novo era ele?

-Eu vi o caminhão de mudança. Duh.

-Ah.

-Sobrou um pouco daquele bolo que eu fiz?

-Sobrou. Tá no fogão.

Sasuke se levantou e correu pra cozinha.

-Valeu!!

Cinco minutos depois sasuke estava saindo da casa, com um pote de bolo nas mãos.

-Não acredito que ele levou o bolo todo... Tava tão gostoso... – Reclamou Itachi.

* * *

Naruto e Minato estavam almoçando quando uma certa raposa dentro do subconsciente de loiro acordou depois de ter dormido um dia inteiro.

"_**Ohayo..."**_

"_Já é meio dia, sabia?" _O loiro respondeu, em pensamentos.

"_**Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer além de dormir.."**_Daí a Kyuubi 'viu' Minato _**"Ahááááá!! Eu falei que o fantasma dele tava aííí! Viu só? Eu to certa de novoo!!"**_

Os dois loiros disseram em uníssono:

-Cala a boca, Kyuubi.

"_**Grossos.."**_

-Peraí... – Naruto falou. – Você consegue ouvir ela?

-Consigo – Minato respondeu, sem levantar os olhos do prato. – E sei um jutsu que pode fazer a Kyuubi ter um corpo humano fora do seu, e ela pode ficar pra fora o quanto ela quiser, se prometer que não vai destruir nada.

**-"O que??" – **(Isso quer dizer que foram o Naruto e a Kyuubi perguntando ao mesmo tempo)

-Sério.

"_**Então me tira daqui, caramba!!"**_

-Táááá... Calma... (_**Fighter:**__Eu não falo japonês então vou colocar o jutsu em português mesmo._) _Personificação de bijuu no Jutsu!!_

E num puff de fumaça que envolveu a cozinha inteira, a Kyuubi foi transformada num humano, ou melhor, uma humana.

Quando a fumaça se dissipou, ao lado de Naruto estava uma garota loira de uns dezesseis anos.

-K-Kyuu-bi?

-Eu? – A garota falou.

-EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH??

-Ah, que foi? – Daí ela olhou para as próprias patas. Eu quero dizer, mãos. – AAAHHHHH!! Eu virei uma garotaaa!! – Ela deu pulinhos.

-Uia, deu certo mesmo!! – Comemorou Minato.

-Legal!! – A garota e Naruto falaram. Naruto continuou: - Espera. Você tá novinha!! Você não tem uns dois mil anos?

-São mil e cinqüenta!! Eu sou uma kitsune adolescente ainda!! Seu chato!! – Ela virou de costas pro Naruto, emburrada.

Kyuubi era na verdade uma adolescente muito bonita. Seus cabelos loiros iam até o final das costas e terminavam com pontas vermelho-fogo, que faziam seu cabelo parecer estar pegando fogo.

Ela era meio pálida, seu rosto era fino e delicado, seu nariz fino e um pouco arrebitado e comprido, não tanto, de um jeito que ficava bonito. Seu sorriso era brilhante, e ela tinha caninos um tanto longos.

Ela estava vestindo uma saia jeans que ia até o meio da coxa, e uma camiseta preta sem mangas.

Uma palavra: Linda!!

-A gente precisa escolher um nome falso pra você. Sair por aí te chamando de Kyuubi é maus – Avisou Minato.

-É mesmo... – Concordaram os outros dois.

-Que tal Kyuu? – Sugeriu Kyuubi.

-Nove? E desde quando uma pessoa chama nove?

-Foi uma sugestão, credo!!

-Eu gostei – Minato + opinião Não.

-Vocês tem um mau gosto do caramba, hiem? – Criticou Naruto.

-Ihhh, Naru-chan, tá afiado hoje, hein? Tá bravinho porque brigou com o namorado?

-Eu já te falei que ele não é meu namorado!

-Mas você gosta dele!

-Não gosto!

-Gosta!

-Não gosto!

-Gosta sim!!

-Calem a boca os dois!

Naruto/Kyuubi: Hai, Minato-sama!! 'O.O7

-Melhor assim. E Kyuu é melhor que "Bi". Senão fica meio esquisito...

-Ah.. Bisse...

-Não.Termine.Essa.Frase.Se.Quer.Continuar.vivo. – Ameaçou Kyuubi. – Legal! Eu gostei!! n.n

DIM-DOM

-Ah, cara!! – Naruto reclamou. – Que hora pra visita!!

Daí ele foi abrir a porta.

A primeira coisa que ele viu quando abriu a porta foi um Sasuke sorridente segurando um pote com bolo de chocolate dentro.

-Bem vindo à vizinhança!!

-Are? Sasuke?

-Eu trouxe um bolo de chocolate.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – O tom de voz do loiro era raivoso.

-Eu vim te dar boas vindas à vizinhança!

-Eu me mudei faz duas semanas.

-Eu sei. Mas só agora eu descobri que era você.

-E você só daria boas vindas à vizinhança para mim?

-É. Ou você consegue me imaginar dando boas vindas a cada babaca que se muda pra esse fim de mundo?

-Ehhhh... Não.

-Hn.

-Eu não sabia que você era meu vizinho.

-Aham, e...- Sua fala foi cortada por uma voz vinda de trás de Naruto.

-Oe, Naru-chan, quem é? – Uma loira (Kyuubi, agora Kyuu), apareceu ao lado do loiro. – Hmm, bolo...? Valeu, tchau! – Ela pegou o bolo das mãos do moreno e voltou pra dentro da casa.

-Quem é ela? É a sua... Namorada?

-Que...?– O loiro corou, mas se recompôs rapidamente. – E o que que te interessa?

-Nada, eu só... Tchau...

Sasuke foi embora com um olhar triste, os olhos marejando.

* * *

Dia 23/09

Uma fila GIGANTE estava do lado de fora do salão de festas de Konoha, dobrava e esquina e descia mais três ruas.

A população adolescente INTEIRA de Konoha estava lá.

Garotas e garotos conversavam animadamente.

No comecinho da fila tinha um loiro de olhos azuis, esperando por sua vez. Foi quando ele ouviu Sakura, que estava atrás dele, conversando com Ino, que estava atrás dela.

-Você ouviu falar? Parece que a MTV vem aqui!!

-Juraaa?? Não acredito!

-Eu vou ficar famosa, daí o Sasuke-kun vai me amar mais ainda e casar comigo!!

-Licença?? Você?

-Quero dizer, nós vamos ficar famosas, e o Sasuke...

-Vai TE amar. Eu já sei. Mas eu também vou ficar famosa, não se esqueça.

-Claro, claro.

-UZUMAKI NARUTO!! – Uma voz chamou de dentro do salão. O loiro entrou lentamente no salão e se sentou em uma das cadeiras de espera, em frente ao palco.

Sentou ao lado de uma pessoa que ele não queria ver. Quem?

Sasuke.

O babaca nem tinha percebido Naruto lá. Haha. Legal! Agora ele podia escapar dali!

Ele se levantou lentamente, fazendo o mínimo de barulho.

-Naruto?

-WAHHH!!

Acostumado com o silêncio, o loiro deu um pulo quando chamaram seu nome.

-S-S-Sasu-Sasuke??

-Oi.

O moreno se aproximou sorrindo.

Naruto pigarreou e reganhou sua compostura.

-Você vai se inscrever? – Sasuke perguntou.

-Vou.

-Ah.

Silêncio...

-Aquela garota... – Sasuke falou. – Na sua casa... Ele é a sua...

-Namorada? Claro que n... – E um pensamento malvado passou pela cabeça de Naruto -... sim. É, é minha namorada. Eu conheci ela faz pouco tempo, mas ela é... incrível...

-Ah... Então eu... – Sasuke falou, olhando para o chão. – Eu vou sentar lá na... no... ali. Tchau. – E saiu.

-Tomou, idiota – murmurou Naruto.

A medida que o tempo foi passando, as cadeiras foram lotando, até que tudo estava ocupado.

Uma por uma, todos foram chamados, fizeram seus testes e voltaram a se sentar para esperar os resultados.

E finalmente:

-Uchiha Sasuke, suba ao palco, por favor.

Lentamente, Sasuke se levantou com sua guitarra e foi ao palco. Subiu e ajustou seu instrumento, sob aplausos e gritos de quase toda a população feminina de Konoha.

-Happy Together, Simple Plan – Ele anunciou.

_**Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the **__**boy you love,  
and hold him tight.  
So happy together  
If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It has to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together**_

_**If I should call you up  
Invest a dime (call you up)  
and you say you belong to me  
and ease my mind (ease my mind)  
imagine how the world could be  
so very fine (very fine)**_

_**so happy together**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**For all my life...**_

_**Call you up  
ease my mind  
ease my mind  
ease my mind**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**So happy together****  
So happy together  
****So happy together  
So happy together**_

Quase todas as pessoas do salão se levantaram e aplaudiram. Sasuke desceu do palco e se sentou em sua cadeira.

-E por último, Uzumaki Naruto – A mesma voz que havia chamado Sasuke o chamou.

Naruto subiu ao palco com um sorriso de lado. Pegou o microfone, e o carinha do som (não a vila, o DJ) colocou o fundo musical.

_**Sometimes I  
Need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I  
Need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need you to go**_

_**Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay**_

_**Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone**_

_**Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay**_

_**I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away**_

_**With no apologies**_

O salão todo se levantou e aplaudiu. Sasuke também se levantou. E foi embora, sem olhar pra trás, correndo.

* * *

Sasuke tá parecendo Uke, né? Mas ele não é não... É o sofrimento, gente... Ele acaba com todo mundo... Até um metido, babaca, sem vergonha, filho de uma Mikoto, chato, arrogante, egoísta, malvado e muuuuuito gato.

Então. Ao CopyRight:

**Primeira música:** Happy Together - Simple Plan

**Segunda música:** Don't stay - Linkin Park

Espero que tenham gostado.

Opiniões e qualquer tipo de críticas são aceitas.

See Ya!!


	9. Passado

Estou de volta, depois de mais de um mês. Eu sei, eu sei, isso não foi nada legal!

Mas, eu voltei com um capítulo fresquinho e a segunda parte do concurso (acho que vai ser uma fase por capítulo).

A razão pela minha demora é: Eu comecei a assistir Bleach, minha mãe quase viu meu arsenal yaoi outra vez (todo cuidado é pouco) e falta de idéias.

Mas não se preocupem! Os capítulos estão sendo escitos no meu laptop, no meu quarto, onde ninguém fora eu pode entrar!

Sem diálogo bobinho entre personagens e autora hoje, vocês merecem ler logo esse treco cheio de letras.

Bom proveito!!

* * *

De algum jeito, Naruto se sentia culpado por fazer Sasuke ficar triste.

_Não seja idiota... Ele te fez ficar mais triste do que aquilo, não merece perdão! _Naruto repetia para si mesmo, mas não adiantava. O sentimento de culpa só aumentava. _Droga!_

O loiro estava em sua casa, no seu quarto, deitado na cama, olhando para o teto.

Ele sentia falta de Sasuke. Muita falta. Queria ficar com ele para sempre. Mas nunca admitiria. Nem para si mesmo.

_Toc-toc_

-Entra... – Naruto disse, e Kyuu entrou no quarto.

-Vamos ao Ichiraku – Ela chamou.

-Não to com humor pra sair, Kyu...

-Eu não to perguntando, é uma afirmação. Agora vamos.

-Nada que você disser vai me fazer sair daqui.

-Eu pago.

-Vamos – Naruto se levantou.

-Você é mesmo um tapado...

-Ah, mas espera... Você mora na _minha_ casa. Com o _meu_ dinheiro. Então se você pagar... Indiretamente, sou eu que vou pagar. Ah, nem vem. To voltando pra cama. – E voltou para seu quarto (Eles já estavam no corredor).

-Escuta aqui, loirinho, eu to com fome, e o seu pai queimou o jantar. Vamos logo.

-Já disse que eu não quero sair... – disse Naruto, já deitado outra vez.

-E se eu te transformar numa garota?

-O QUE? Você pode fazer isso?

-Posso, perfeitamente. Minha "jaula" fica bem no sistema que controla sua aparência interna e externa. Seu bem estar tá na minha mão, loirinho.

-Odeio quando você me chama de loirinho.

-Tá, que seja. Anda logo – E saiu do quarto, enquanto o loiro se arrumava.

-Metida... – Ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

-Eu ouvi isso, heim! – Veio um berro das escadas.

Naruto bufou.

- - - - - - -

_**Ichiraku ramen, 7h 30 da noite**_

Naruto se sentou em uma mesa ao lado de uma das janelas no Ichiraku(1), em frente a Kyuu, que conversava (ou só falava, porque Naruto não respondia) animadamente com o loiro.

-Eu nunca comi ramen de verdade, só o instantânio, e você vive falando como o ramen do Ichiraku era bom, então eu acho que experimentar—

Ela parou de falar ao ver Ayame vindo com um bloquinho de pedidos na mão.

-Boa noite, o que vão querer?

-Boa noite, Ayame-neesan.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... Uma tigela extra grande de miso.

-Duas, por favor.

-...? - Ayame finalmente viu Kyuu - Oh! Eu não tinha visto sua amiga! Eu já trago o pedido. Espera só até o otou-san descobrir que você veio! Faz tanto tempo que você não vem!! - E foi em direção à cozinha.

_**Na cozinha do Ichiraku Ramen**_

-Otou-san!! -Ayame chamou. - Chuta quem veio aqui!!

-Ayame, chutar os clientes é falta de educação...

-Não... Eu quis dizer, tenta adivinhar quem veio!!

-Ah... Essas gírias... Eu nunca me acostumo com elas...

-Tá, eu conto quem veio... Naruto está aqui!

-Naruto? Eu não acredito! Ravióli, faz esse pedido do Naruto pra mim, que eu vou vê-lo, sim?

-Ma é claro!! Tutto bueno!! - Respondeu o cozinheiro. - Naruto é aquele bambino que tu fala tanto, ah? Vale, vale!! Voi fazer cuesto pedido com capricho!! - (_**Fighter:**__ Aviso, O cara é Italiano, se é que já não deu pra perceber... Foi uma piada, tipo, ramen é tipo um macarrão. Macarrão é massa, e massa é moda na Itália. Sacaram? HuaAHuAHuUHAu)_

_**De volta à "sala de jantar" do Ichiraku**_

Teuchi saiu da cozinha e foi direto até a mesa de Naruto.

-Naruto! Há quanto tempo, hein?

Ao ouvir a voz de Teuchi, Naruto sorriu e se levantou.

-Teuchi-ojii!

O cozinheiro abraçou Naruto, que o abraçou de volta.

-Quanto tempo faz que eu não te vejo, hein, garoto? Você cresceu!

-Nem tanto, nem tanto - Naruto respondeu, ainda sorrindo. E se sentou de novo.

-Ora ora, Naruto-kun! Quem é essa linda garota? - (_**Fighter:**__ Não, ele não tá cantando ela... Tá, tipo, achando que é a namorada do Naruto. Só achei que ficou estranho, então resolvi avisar, né? Senão mentes maliciosas podem achar coisa errada, néééé Purple??)_

Uma pessoa familiar entrou no restaurante, e Naruto sorriu maliciosamente. Alteando a voz, Naruto falou:

-Essa é a Kyuu. Minha namorada.

A pessoa familiar que entrou no restaurante se virou para olhar Naruto. Seus olhos negros se estreitaram.

A garota virou para o loiro.

-Como é que é, loirinho?

Naruto chutou a canela dela por baixo da mesa.

-Ai, seu... - Ela parou ao ver o olhar que Naruto lançava à algum lugar acima da cabeça dela e se virou para trás. Viu a pessoa e na hora entendeu o que o loiro queria dizer. A pessoa parada à porta era Uchiha Sasuke.

-Eu nunca vi você por aqui... Veio de alguma outra vila? - Perguntou Teuchi.

-Ah.. Eu vim tranferida de.. Do.. Da... De... erm... De Suna. É, é isso, eu vim de Suna.

-Oh - Teuchi sorriu. - Eu vou ver se seus pedidos estão prontos e peço pra Ayame trazer, ok? Tchauzinho.

Ao chegar na porta da cozinha Teuchi piscou e sorriu para Naruto, e logo entrou.

-Senhor simpático... - Kyuu comentou. Mas de repente sua expressão mudou. -Olha aqui, loirinho, eu só concordei em fingir ser sua namorada porque eu acho que pregar uma peça naquele metido vai ser legal. Mas não vai pensando nada errado, e nem vem querendo me beijar.

-Idiota.

-O que você disse?

-Nada.

-Sei.

Ayame trouxe os pedidos alguns minutos depois.

- Hoje é por conta da casa. - Ela disse. Quando ia atender Sasuke, Naruto perguntou.

-Nee-san, o Sasuke tem vindo muito aqui?

-Bastante. Virou um cliente regular. Por que?

-Nada não, obrigado.

Ayame sorriu e saiu.

-Fala sério, você ainda gosta dele - Kyuu comentou enquanto comia.

-Não.

-Eu leio sua mente, não se esqueça.

-Então por que tá perguntando?

-Eu quero ouvir você admitir.

-Tá. Eu admito. Eu não gosto dele.

Kyuubi levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Tem certeza?

Naruto bufou.

-Tá bom! Eu ainda gosto dele.

-Sabia.

-Satisfeita?

Kyuu suspirou.

-É difícil superar uma coisa dessas, não é?

-Já aconteceu com você?

-Já.

-O que houve?

-Sabia que a forma original de uma criatura como eu, é humana?

-Não.

-Mas é. Nós temos o poder de nos transformar em animais pra lutar. Tipo, eu me transformava em raposa. Agente vivia numa clareira gigante, numa floresta, onde nossa pequena aldeia estava construída. Nós éramos felizes. Eu tinha um namorado... Mas um dia nós fomos atacados, e tudo foi destruído. Uns homens foram me atacar, mas eu não quis me defender, eu não gosto de lutar, de machucar pessoas. Então, quando um deles foi atacar, meu namorado entrou na minha frente, me protegeu. A arma do homem o atingiu no estômago. Ele sorriu pra mim antes de morrer. Eu fiquei com muita raiva, e me transformei. Os homens fugiram. Eu os segui até aqui. Acontece que eles eram da névoa. Konoha achou que eu estava atacando, e me atacou. Eu me defendi. Muitos morreram. Como eu fui selada na forma de raposa, não pude me destransformar.

-Eu sinto muito... - Disse Naruto, com a voz baixa.

-Não foi sua culpa. -Respondeu a garota, secando as lágrimas que quase caiam dos seus olhos. – Mas eu sei que ele me amava de verdade. Isso é o que importa.

Naruto sorriu.

-Ei, ei, ei... Você sorriu? Faz quanto tempo que você não dá um sorriso desses?

-Sei lá, uns... Três anos?

-Credo! Você mudou, heim?

-É...

O resto da noite foi bem divertida, Kyuu riu pra caramba, Naruto sorriu mais umas duas ou três vezes e Sasuke lançava um olhar mortal aos dois.

_**Estádio de Konoha, Fase Um**_

A cada passo que Naruto e Kyuu davam, o estádio ficava mais perto. Era o dia da primeira fase do concurso de música.

O concurso tinha três partes: A seleção, a fase um, a fase dois, e as finais.

-Eu to nervosa...

-Kyuu, quem vai cantar sou eu, não você...

-Eu sei... Mas eu to nervosa... E se você fizer alguma coisa errada?

-Calma, Kyuu... Eu não vou errar...

-Tá... Mas eu não consigo me acalmar!

Eles chegaram no estádio, Iruka estava na porta, recolhendo as entradas.

- Oi, Naruto! Entradas?

-Aqui – Naruto disse, entregando duas entradas à Iruka.

-Boa sorte, Naruto.

-Obrigado.

Naruto e Kyuu entraram. O loiro levou a garota pro lugar onde ela devia se sentar e foi pros fundos, atrás do palco, onde um monte de gente já estava lá, ouvindo as instruções de Asuma, o contra-regra (_**Fighter**__: __Nooossa, de Jounin-sensei, ele virou contra-regra!! UAHhaUAHuhauHA_)

-Ah, que bom que você chegou, Naruto. Agora podemos começar. As apresentações serão nessa ordem: Sakura e Ino, Shino, e eu espero que você tenha algo melhor do que dançar macho man com seus insetos, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, e Naruto. Enquanto sua vez não chega, vocês podem se sentar nas cadeiras do auditório, e assistir aos outros. Boa sorte - E saiu.

Todos menos Sakura e Ino foram pro auditório e se sentaram em seus lugares.

Ao perceber que Naruto não voltava, e todos os outros já estavam em seus lugares, Kyuu se virou para o garoto sentado ao seu lado e perguntou:

- Você viu o Naruto?

Acontece, que o garoto sentado ao lado dela era Uchiha Sasuke, que lançou um olhar mortal à garota.

- Não.

- Credo! Anima, meu! Você entrou pra primeira fase! E com certeza vai passar pra segunda!

Sasuke não respondeu.

- Ah, peraí. Cê tá chateado por causa do Naruto, não é não?

- E desde quando isso tem a ver com você?

- Desde nunca, eu só queria ajudar. Agora, escuta aqui, bonitinho. Não desiste, não. Continua tentando pegar o Naruto, que um dia, não to falando hoje, nem amanhã, mas _um dia_, você consegue, falou?

- Hn.

-Eita! Fala alguma coisa, você parece que tá morto!

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

- Aff!! Eu desisto! – E virou pra olhar pro palco.

(Eu vou pular as apresentações dos outros, vou direto pro Sasuke e depois pro Naruto)

Sasuke se levantou e foi em direção ao palco.

Kyuu berrou de onde estava sentada:

- Arrasa, cabelinho arrepiado!!

Ela é muito discreta.

Sasuke virou os olhos e continuou a andar, com sua guitarra em mãos.

- Your Love is a Lie, Simple Plan.

_I fall a sleep by the telephone.  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone.  
Tell me, where have you been? (where have you been)  
I found a note with another name.  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same.  
Cuz I can feel that you're gone. (feel that you're gone)  
I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool.  
You can hide behind your stories, but donÂ't take me for a fool!_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! (Lie! Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie! Lie!)_

_You look so innocent,  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away.  
Yeah, you know what I mean (know what I mean)  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he touches you?  
Could you be more obscene? (be more obscene)  
So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right.  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late!_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
You're nothing but a lie!_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie!  
I know, you're nothing but a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
You're nothing but a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
Your love is just a lie!_

- Idiota metido!

Kyuubi deu um pulo de susto e olhou para o lado, lá estava Naruto, sentado, xingando Sasuke de todos os nomes feios que lembrava naquele momento. – Asno com cabelinho arrepiado, quando foi que eu falei que u gosto dele? Quando foi que eu falei que eu amo ele? Ah, qual é, quem ele pensa que é?

Kyuu tacou a mão na boca do Naruto.

- Quer calar a boca, por favor?

- Mffe mfoffi mffe mffu mfffmz? – Nauto falou em abafadês (_**Fighter:**__ Abafadês : Linguagem usada por pessoas quando tem uma mão tapando suas bocas, e a voz sai abafada_) Naruto tirou a mão da garota da sua boca – O que foi que eu fiz?

- Para de resmungar e segue com a tua vida. E anda logo que é a tua vez. Anda! Cho! Vai logo e arrasa, loirinho!

Naruto bufou por causa do escândalo da sua... "namorada", subiu no palco e começou com a sua apresentação.

_Telling me to go  
__But hands beg me to stay__  
Your lips say that you love  
__Your eyes say that you hate_

_There's truth in your lies  
__Doubt in your faith  
What you build you lay to waste  
There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got is what you didn't take_

_So, I  
I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces  
And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets and regrets  
Dont lie_

_You promise me the sky  
And toss me like a stone  
You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone_

_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got is what you didn't take_

_So, I  
I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces  
And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets and regrets  
Dont lie_

_So, I  
I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In piecesAnd you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets and regrets  
Dont lie_

Todo o público se levantou e aplaudiu. E podia-se ouvir gritos de "Woooooow!! Arrasou loirinho! Vai nessa!", vindos de Kyuu, é claro.

* * *

Acabou!!

Pena.

Eu não vou falar que o cap 10 vem ráoido, porque alguma coisa pode acontecer.

No capítulo que vem vai ter uma participação especial. E ela vai sofreeeer, vai pagar pelo que m fez!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Agora, pela primeira vez na fic, vamos ter um momento propaganda!

_**momento propaganda on**_

_Leiam também:_

_Samara ataca Tobi!_

_Samara ataca deidara!_

_**momento propaganda off**_

Agora, se vocês quiserem me xingar, tacar pedras, ou atirar em mim com a pitxuca** (essa é pra Tsunade Uzumaki)**, vocês podem. Só não joga macumba e nem praga.

Espero ver vocês em breve!!


	10. Amiga

Gennnteee... Tudo bem que eu demorei pra caramba pra postar... Mas eu recebi só cinco reviwes no cap nove... Putz, cara **-a beira de lágrimas- **magoou agora, né?

ZUANOOO!! Irrruuu!!

legal. Eu demorei uma semana dessa vez. Não foi muito não. Uma semaninha. Só. Certo.

Hoje, nós teremos a participação special de **Uchiha Ninhah **e do **Eco**!!

Palmas para eles, palmas para eles.

Tá, chega.

cap déis procêis!

* * *

Kyuu sentiu uma aura triste na porta do auditório. Olhou pra lá e viu Sasuke encostado no batente da porta, aparentemente sem expressão nenhuma, mas Kyuu sabia que ele estava triste. O moreno olhava diretamente para o rosto de Naruto, que descia do palco, e ia para os fundos.

- Ô merda... – A garota correu até a porta, passando pela multidão que ainda elogiava Naruto aos berros. – Sasuke!

O moreno olhou para a garota.

- O que?

- Por favor... – Ela ofegou, cansada de ter corrido tanto (**Fighter:** O lugar era graaaaaaaaaaaande!!_)_. – Deixa eu te explicar...

- Explicar o que? – O moreno estava confuso.

- Naruto.

- Ah. O que?

- Ele só está comigo... pra te irritar.

- Huh?

- Ele quer que você sinta na pele o que ele sentiu.

- Eu já senti tudo o que ele sentiu.

- Eu sei disso, mas ele não. Eu só quero que você entenda, que você não pode desistir. Nunca. Você tem que acordar o Naruto, fazê-lo ver que o mundo não é escuridão, e que ainda há razão pra viver!

- Ah... Paz e amor?

- O que quer dizer?

- Você parece hippie falando assim.

- Sério? Que doido.

- Kyuu!

A garota olhou para trás, para o dono da voz. Naruto, com seu melhor olhar mortal.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui com ele?

- Eu estava só falando pra ele como é incrível estar com você...

- Hn...

- Oi, dobe.

- Que é?

- Sou eu que falo "hn" na série.

- E?

- É plagio.

- Você por acaso vai me denunciar?

- Não. Só queria te lembrar que o personagem depressivo e Emo aqui sou eu. Não você. Você devia ser o serelepe e saltitante.

- E você tá falando isso por?

- Sei lá, tá no script.

- Ah... O script. E nas horas que você se declarava pra mim era o script também?

- Não. Eu fiz por mim mesmo, mas quando a audiência aumentou, eles não me chutaram do elenco.

- Será que o intervalo vai demorar?

- Sei lá, mas eu to com fome.

- COOOORTAAAAAAA!! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA PARAREM DE BATER PAPO E ANDAR LOGO? TEM GENTE LENDO ESSA MERDA JÁ!! – Eu berro da minha cadeira de diretora com o meu auto-falante. Eu adoro meu alto-falante. Ele é preto com desenhinhos de caveira, e combina com o meu all-star!!

**Uchiha Ninhah: **Dá pra botar essa joça pra andar? Eu quero ver o resto do capítulo!

**Fighter: **Tá bom, Uchi-Uchi! Luzes, câmera... Ação!!

Voltando de onde paramos (a parte do serelepe e saltitante):

- E você tá falando isso por?

- Eu não queria que você ficasse triste. Eu não quero que fique triste agora!

- Então por que você...

- Porque eu tive um motivo! Era uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer! Senão algo terrível iria acontecer!

- Tipo o Cascão ficar com água na boca? (1)

- Muito pior! Eu só quero que você entenda que eu nunca deixei de te amar, e nunca vou – Sasuke segurava Naruto pelos ombros, de leve. – Eu vou sempre estar aqui. Sempre. Esperando você. – Sasuke olhava pra Naruto sorrindo, o amor em suas palavras era claramente visível em seus belos orbes negros (**Uchiha:** Você percebeu que usou o nome da minha fic? **Fighter:** Sim, foi de propósito  **Uchiha:** Ah, mas por que você usou? **Fighter:** Porque eu quis? **Uchiha:** Ah. Explica.  **Fighter:** Você bateu a cabeça?** Uchiha:** Aham. Hoje cedo eu caí da cama. **Fighter:** Tá explicado. **–mete tapão na cabeça da Uchiha-** **Uchiha**: E a raiz quadrada de 9745683 ao cubo é... **Fighter:** Ô merda, errei! **–mete outro tapão na cabeça da Uchiha-** **Uchiha:** Onde a gente tava mesmo? **Fighter:** Agora sim!! Vamos ao resto da fic:).

Sasuke deu um beijo rápido na boca de Naruto que ficou olhando pra frente, chocado, enquanto Sasuke saia super uper hiper liper pulo do tigrão rápido de lá. (2)

**Dia seguintêêêê!! (eco: **ê, ê, ê, ê, ê**. Uchiha: **cala a boca, Eco**. Fighter: –só pra encher- **Não, continua, por favor**. Uchiha: **Pára!** Fighter: **Continua!** Uchiha: **Pára!** Fighter: **Continua!** Uchiha **Pára!** Fighter **Continua!** Uchiha: **Pára!** Eco: **Calem a boca! Oca! Oca! Oca! Oca! Oca!...**)**

- Ô Naruto! – (**Eco:** Uto, uto, ut-- **Fighter e Uchiha: **Não se atreva a continuar!! **Eco: **Desculpa, ulpa, ulpa, ulpa-- **Fighter e Uchiha: -matam o Eco-**) Kyuu chamou.

- Que foi??

- Seu pai... QUIEMOU O JANTAR OUTRA VEZ!

- Ah... Desde quando ele não sabe cozinhar?

- Sei lá... Mas vamos comer alguma coisa...

- Será que a gente pode não sair hoje? Eu não to muito bem, eu quero ficar em casa.

- Mas, loirinho...

- Eu faço o jantar. Por favor, Kyuu.

- Tá. Mas ramen não.

- okay...

Naruto foi pra cozinha.

- Oi otou-san.

- Oi Naru-chan.

- Otou-san... Você tá com algum problema ou...?

- Não, por quê?

- Nada. É que você cozinha melhor que ninguém, e de repente... Você começa a queimar a comida quase todo dia.

- Não é nada. Eu só estou meio distraído.

- Com o que?

- ... – Minato suspirou. – Não sei... Eu só estou com saudade de alguém...

- Da okaa-san né?

- É. Mas--

_Dim-Dom_

- Eu abro – Naruto murmurou, e foi abrir a porta. – ... – Ele estava sem falas. – Ok- kaa...

Uma mulher ruiva, com os olhos mais amáveis que Naruto já havia visto estava na porta, sorrindo.

- Naru-chan – Minato entrou na sala – Quem é que...? – Ele olhou para a visitante e sorriu. – Kushina!! – E correu abraçá-la.

Ela o abraçou de volta, rindo.

- Minato!!

Minato a abraçou e ergueu-a do chão, e ficaram rodando pela sala, e Naruto só os olhava em choque.

- Erm.. O-o que... Ahem!! – Naruto chamou a atenção.

O casal olhou para o loiro.

- Naruto!! – Kushina correu abraçar o filho. – Que saudade!

Naruto a abraçou de volta, sorrindo.

- Okaa-san!

- Já faz dezesseis anos da última vez que eu te vi!! Você era o que? Desse tamanhinho! – Ela mostrou o tamanho de um bebê com as mãos.

- Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaato!! – Veio uma voz lá de cima. – A janta vai demorar?

Kushina se virou brava pro Minato.

- Quem é?

- A-ah, é s-só a...

- Mi-na-to! Quem é que está lá em cima?

- Erm...

Naruto só ria, vendo a sua mãe avançar pra cima do seu pai, enquanto Kyuu descia as escadas.

- Que gritaria é essa?

- É só a minha mãe morrendo de ciúme do meu pai.

- Ah... Acho que isso é culpa minha, né?

- É.

- Oi. Kushina. Ow. Licensa!!

-Socorro! – Gritava Minato. Kushina estava sentada em cima das costas dele, puxando seu cabelo. – Gahhh!!

Kyuu cutucou Kushina no ombro.

- Que foi?!

- Larga o homem cara, ele não te fez nada!

- Háááá!! Você é a garota que estava lá em cima, nééé? Confessa, piranha! – A ruiva pulou pra cima da garota.

- AAAAAHHHHHH!! Socorro!

Naruto achou melhor interferir.

- Ô mãe. Mãe, para. Solta ela! MANHÊÊÊ!! Tá surdaaaa?! Larga a menina, cacete! Largaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – El tentava tirar a mulher de cima da garota. – Ô, pai, dá uma mão! – E lá foram os dois tentar tirar a ruiva pirada de cima da vítima de nove - caudas. Tentar. Não conseguir.

Naruto teve que apelar:

- Puta merda, solta minha namorada!!

Todo mundo congelou. Menos Naruto.

- Que?

Kushina soltou a loira e se virou para Naruto.

- Namorada?

- Ah... Foi a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça pra fazer você parar.

- Certo. Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Um pouco depois de ter aparecido aqui do nada, o otou-san fez um jutsu doidão e a Kyuubi foi liberada do meu corpo, na forma humana dela – Naruto explicou.

- Então essa é a Kyuubi?

- É.

Kushina abraçou a garota.

- Há quanto tempo! Desculpa por aquilo, eu não te reconheci!

A garota abraçou a ruiva de volta, sorrindo.

- Claro que não, você só viu a minha cara peluda e laranja.

(**Fighter: **Ok... WTF!! **Uchiha: **Boiei...** Fighter: **Eu queria muito entender isso !! o.o'** Uchiha: **Eu também...** Kushina: **Se vocês seguirem com a história, vão entender.** Uchiha: **Ok. Luzes, câmera, ação! Ian! Ian! ÔôÔô Tudo pode acontecer. Com o Iaan! E ele vai filmar! Ian! Ia—** Fighter: ** Não é pra cantar a musiquinha theme de "Se Liga, Ian", sua macaca! É pra continuar! E sou eu que falo "ação" aqui, xô! Sai, sai, sai!** Sai: **Chamou?**Uchiha: **Vaza, seu viado!! **–mata o Sai-**)

- Será que alguém pode me explicar isso? – Naruto falou.

- Bem... Lembra do ataque da Kyuubi? – falou Kushina.

- Não foi um ataque!! – Kyuubi reclamou.

- Tá! Então... Eu era a pessoa que sabia mais sobre Bijuus em toda Konoha, e a única que sabia da forma humana deles. Eu soube desde o começo que aquilo não era um ataque. Bijuus nunca atacam sem que alguém tenha os atacado, ou que os irritem muito. Konoha não fez nada. E eu sabia que na época, havia uma rixa entre Konoha e a Vila da Névoa. Eu vi uns shinobis da Névoa perto de Konoha e imediatamente deduzi que foi tudo idéia deles. Falei com seu pai, assim que o ataque começou que Kyuubi não era culpada por nada. Ele disse que sabia também, mas não havia como ele parar o resto dos shinobis. O único jeito de salvar a vila sem matar a Kyuubi era selando ela. Eu fui avisar a raposa, que percebeu que eu não era uma ameaça. Nós conversamos, eu expliquei tudo pra ela, e nós, de algum jeito, viramos amigas.

- É complicado, mas você se acostuma. – Kyuu falou.

- Cara... A fic-writer disso aqui é louca – Naruto falou. ... Quem é louca aqui Ò.Ó?!

- Por que? – Kyuu perguntou.

- Ela mudou a história toda! Desde quando minha mãe falou com a Kyuubi na história verdadeira?? Eu quero dizer--

_Dim-Dom_

- Eu abro – Kyuu falou, indo até o hall. (todos tinham ido pra sala de visitas) – Hm? Ele tá sim. Entra.

Kyuu levou uma garota furiosa e outra tentando acalmar a primeira pra sala.

- Na-ru-to... ò.ó – A mais nova falou.

- Calma, Fighter... – A Uchiha tentou me parar. Eu ainda to brava com ela.

- Eu ia interromper a história mais tarde, com uma cena mais engraçada, mas isso foi de mais.

- Fighter...

- Fica fora disso, Uchiha, não foi você que ele chamou de louca! – Pula em cima do Naruto. – ISSO É PRA APRENDER A NUNCA MAIS ME XINGAAAAAAAAAAR!!

**Uchiha: **caros fic-readers, por causa da violência dessa cena, nós iremos pular para o dia seguinte, que era o dia da segunda fase. Isso se o Naruto sobreviver. E a Fighter se acalmar.

**Dia seguinte (Eco:** Inte! Inte! Inte! **Uchiha: **Eu não tinha te matado? **Eco: **Não funcionou! Ou! Ou! Ou! **Uchiha: **Morre viado!! **–mata o Eco-)**

Naruto se arrumava para ir ao estádio. Ele estava muito feliz, porque seus pais iam com ele. Ninguém os via além de Naruto, então, estava tudo bem.

Naruto ia cantarolando uma musica enquanto descia a escadas.

**Concurso, vez do Sasuke (Uchiha e Fighter: **-esperando o Eco falar alguma coisa**-** **Eco: **-inconsciente-** Uchiha e Fighter: **Yahoo!!** Fighter:** Já vou pular pras músicas, to com preguiça hoje...**)**

Apenas Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino, e Hinata tinham passado para a segunda fase.

Sakura & Ino e Hinata já tinham feito suas apresentações. Era a vez de Sasuke.

**Meet me in outer space.  
We could spend the night;  
watch the earth come up.  
I've grown tired of that place;  
won't you come with me?  
We could start again.**

**How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do.  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew.**

**Meet me in outer space.  
I will hold you close,  
if you're afraid of heights.  
I need you to see this place,  
it might be the only way that  
I can show you how it feels to be inside of you.**

**How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do.  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew.**

**How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do.  
**

**You are Stellar**

**Are Stellar**

**How do you do it?**

**Make me fell like I do**

**How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew.**

**How do you do it?**

**Make me fell like I do**

**How do you do it?**

**Make me fell like I do**

Todos aplaudiram. E as fangirls gritaram **(**"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!! AHH!! Eu te amo!!" **Fighter: **E mais aquela baboseira ridícula de fangirl...**) **

Vez do Naruto agora, to morrendo de sono...

**  
I didn't think that I had a debt to pay  
Until they came to take what I had left away  
You said you wouldn't put me to the test today  
But I remember you saying that yesterday  
There was a time when your mind wasn't out of control  
Every memory and confession pouring out of your soul  
Like these simple thoughts, you swallow them whole  
Another lie, hard to follow, they follow you home  
And like that**

**Broken down, a victim of your...  
Lies  
You hide behind your lies  
You don't know why  
You crossed the line  
You're wrapped up inside,  
Your lies  
You hide behind your lies  
You're lost inside that cold disguise  
Behind your lies...**

**Hard to know what you thought I might say  
Seems like we never would talk the right way  
Every other minute I'm far from my place  
A job without pay, I thought you might say  
So, I'm guessing that you probably know  
When your insides hollow then you ought to be cold  
Like the pure thoughts you stole, it's going to swallow you whole  
Another lie, hard to follow, it followed you home  
And like that**

**Broken down, a victim of your...  
Lies  
You hide behind your lies  
You don't know why  
You crossed the line  
You're wrapped up inside,  
Your lies  
You hide behind your lies  
You're lost inside that cold disguise  
Behind your lies...  
**

**You're faking, you're mistaken  
If you think i'm taking what's pouring out your soul  
Forsaken, what would take me  
Everything about my knowing soul  
Broken down, a victim of your...  
Lies  
**

**You hide behind your lies You don't know why**

**You're wrapped up inside,  
Your lies  
You hide behind your lies  
You don't know why  
You crossed the line  
You're wrapped up inside,  
Your lies  
You hide behind your lies  
You're lost inside that cold disguise  
Behind your lies...**

- Ele ainda pensa assim de mim...- Sasuke murmurou para si mesmo. – Essa música é bem pesada...

- Significa o tamanho dos sentimentos dele – Disse uma voz atrás de Sasuke.

- Ah! – Ele viu quem era. – Ponte que caiu, aniki! Que susto. O que você quis dizer?

- A música é pesada. Significa o tamanho dos sentimentos dele.

- O ódio?

- Não. O amor. É um fato contraditório. Ele te amar muito é o peso da música. Ele não querer já é outra coisa.

- Aniki... Você acha que um dia ele vai me perdoar?

- Vai. Se você contar a verdade.

- Ele não vai acreditar.

- Se você não contar, ele nunca vai saber.

Sasuke bufou.

Tsunade estava em cima do palco, com o envelope que tinha os nomes dos finalistas do concurso.

- E os finalistas do concurso são... Uchiha Sasuke e Namikaze Naruto!

O povão se levantou e fez o maior auê.

- - - - -

Sakura foi espumando para atrás do palco, falar com Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama! Como pode fazer isso comigo?

- Isso o que?

- Você me eliminou! Acabou com todas as chances que eu tenho de ficar com o Sasuke-kun.

- Ora vamos, Sakura. Se o rapaz gostasse de você, já teria te falado.

- Como pode falar isso? – A rosa estava a beira de lágrimas.

- ??

- Você está louca! Está destruindo tudo!

- sakura...

- Sua bruxa!! – Ela gritou. – Está destruindo minha vida! Sua velha! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! - Ela tentou atacar a Hokage, sendo apenas impedida por um braço.

E a dona desse braço era... Eu!!

- Nunca. Ataque. Outro. Personagem. DA MINHA FIC, TÁ ENTENDENDO?

E podia-se ouvir a voz da Uchiha Ninhah lá do palco.

- _Todos em seus lugares, permaneçam sentados por favor. Esse pequeno distúrbio passará rápido. Foi só a fic-writer que surtou. Graças a isso, o Lee narrará a história. Obrigada._

Eu vivo falando que a Uchiha não gosta de mim, mas... Tá, continuando coma história.

- Saia da minha frente Fighter – Ameaçou Sakura.

Esse parágrafo só existe pra lembrar que a Fighter tem um monte de poder, já que a fic é dela. É O FOGO DA JUVNTUDE DA FIGHTER-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! **(Fighter: **Já falei que não precisa me chamar de '-sama', Lee...¬¬**)**

- Não.

- Eu avisei! – Sakura-san tentou atacar nossa jovem fic-writer.

Sakura-san ia meter uma kunai na fic-writer quando uma parede de concreto apareceu na frente da Sakura-san, que trombou com a parede, fazendo um galo gigantesco aparecer na testa dela. Aqui tá escrito 'na testona dela, fazendo-a parecer maior ainda', mas eu não vou falar assim da Sakura-san.

- Segurança!! – Fighter-san chamou. Vários homens de terno preto chegaram. – Tirem essa testuda da minha história. – Ela disse. Ah, Fighter-san, você não devia falar assim da Sakura-san... – E cala a boca, Lee. Continua com a história.

Tá. Depois Fighter-san voltou para o computador, para terminar de escrever a fic.

-_ Espectadores, tudo acabou bem. – _Uchiha Ninhah Disse. – _A testuda já foi tirada da história, e a Fighter acalmou. Agora deixa eu voltar pra Fighter acabar com essa budega. Quer dizer, capítulo._

- - - - -

Naruto e Kyuubi estavam sentados num cais do lago de Konoha (O mesmo do primeiro capítulo.

- Então, Naruto... Você gostaria de ter um filho com o Sasuke?

- Primeiro de tudo. Nós dois somos homens. Depois, eu não gosto dele.

- Se você gostasse... Iria querer?

- Sim. Com certeza... – Naruto respondeu sorrindo.

Não muito longe de lá, três vultos conversavam. O Vulto 1 e o Vulto 2 estavam lado a lado, e o Vulto 3 estava em frente a eles. O Vulto 1 era o mais alto dos três, e o Vulto 2 o mais baixo e mais magro.

O Vulto 3 entregou um papel ao Vulto 1, que o leu. O Vulto 1 fez que sim com a cabeça e entregou o papel para o Vulto 2, que o leu e o entregou ao Vulto 3.

- Vou tentar fazer que ele vá lá em breve. Deixe isso onde ele possa achar – Disse o Vulto 1.

- Certo – Respondeu o Vulto 3.

- Nós devemos voltar para casa. – Disse o Vulto 2. – Antes que ele volte.

Depois, o Vulto 1 e 2 saíram e o Vulto 3 foi pra casa.

* * *

(1) - Eu vi isso num gibi da Mônica. Tipo, o Cascão sai pedindo um teco do lanche de todo mundo se não algo terrível vai acontecer. Ele vai ficar com água na boca.

(2) - Quem aqui já assistiu Tigrão: O Filme? Aquele do ursinho Pooh? Então. É esse mesmo. O tigrão vai ensinar o canguruzinho a pular alto que nem ele e canta: O super huper hiper liper pulo do tigrão... Eu assisti quando eu tinha seis anos e nunca mais esqueci! Peguei mania de falar...

* * *

Cabôôô!! Mas o onze já saiu do forno, tá prontinho... Só vai depender do tanto de reviews que eu receber, hein?

Confio em vocês, viu?

Tô de oooolho.

See Ya


	11. A Verdade

Gennnnte... Vocês vão querer me mataaaaaar depois que lerem essa cap!!

Eu aceito as ameaças de morte e as mortes, podem ficar à vontade. E podem me xingar e tacar pedras ou atirar em mim.

A música Save Me (Hanson) foi sugestão de sango7higurashi!

palmas para essa pessoa que me inspirou a fazer quatro fases de concurrso!!

* * *

- Então pessoal!! – Gritou Tsunade, no microfone, em cima o palco. – Hoje é a noite da final!! O ganhador será decidido hoje, mas só será revelado no mês que vem, e fará uma super apresentação!

O povão tava fazendo auê, ou melhor, vibrando, não, não que nem celular, eles não são mecânicos. Tipo, de ferro, eletrônicos. Eles estavam animados. Isso, animados. É. Continuando...

- E agora... – Tsunade continuou. – Nós vamos ter o privilégio e ouvir o primeiro finalista... Uchiha Sasuke!!

Sasuke subiu no palco, seu rosto estava sem expressões, como sempre. Tsunade desceu as escadas do palco e se sentou na cadeira de juíza dela.

- Save me, Hanson.

**Loving you like I never have before  
And needing you just to open up that door  
Begging you might somehow turn the tides  
And tell me too I've got to get this off my mind**

**I never thought I'd be speaking these words  
I never thought I'd need to say  
Another day alone is more than I can take**

**Won't you save me?  
Save is what I need  
I just wanna be by your side****Won't you save me?  
I don't wanna be  
Just drifting through the sea of life**

**Won't you...  
Listen please baby don't walk out that door  
I'm on my knees you're all I'm living for**

**I never thought I'd be speaking these words  
Never thought I'd find a way  
Another day alone is more than I can take**

**Won't you save me?  
Save is what I need  
I just wanna be by your side****Won't you save me?  
I don't wanna be  
Just drifting through the sea of life**

**Suddenly the sky is falling  
Could it be it's too late for me?  
If I never said "I'm sorry"  
then I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong  
Then I hear my spirit calling  
Wondering if she's longing for me  
And then I know that I can't live without her**

**Won't you save me?  
Save is what I need  
I just wanna be by your side****Won't you save me?  
I don't wanna be  
Just drifting through the sea of life**

**Won't you save me?  
****Won't you save me?  
Won't you save me?**

O povão, como sempre, vibrou. Era a vez de Naruto agora. Sasuke desceu e Naruto subiu no palco, enquanto o povão ainda fazia auê.

- I Hate Everything About You, Three Days Grace.

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**

**Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know**

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?**

**I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me**

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**

Já pulando para o fim de tudo... Sasuke e Naruto estavam atrás do palco.

- Naruto – Sasuke chamou, vindo por trás do loiro.

- O que quer?

- Eu quero saber... Se você me perdoou?

- Não. Não perdoei. E não vou até que me conte a verdade. Por que foi embora?

- Pra te proteger.

- Nossa, você falou! Eu achei que ia falar "Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinho"! – Naruto disse sarcasticamente.

- Naruto. Por favor...

- Me proteger de que, Sasuke? Qual é? Do bicho papão? Ou de você?!

- De mim! – Sasuke gritou desesperado. - Foi de mim que eu estava te protegendo! Era muito perigoso ficar comigo naquela época! Eu não queria que você se machucasse!

- Sasuke, por favor! – Naruto respondeu no mesmo tom. – Vai mentir pra outra pessoa! Você nunca ligou pra ninguém, só pra si mesmo! E isso não vai mudar! Eu fui apenas um brinquedinho, não fui?! Daí você cansou e foi embora! E eu, fui idiota, acreditei que você me amava e quase morri!!

- Naruto! – Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do Uchiha. – Eu te amava de verdade! Eu te amei como eu nunca amei ninguém! Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim!! O que você faria se a pessoa que você mais amasse corresse risco de vida? - A voz de Sasuke falhou. – O que você faria? – Ele sussurrou.

- Ficaria ao lado dela! O tempo todo! Não deixaria essa pessoa sem cuidados! Eu não fugiria por poder!

Sasuke segurou os ombros de Naruto.

- Eu não fugi por poder! Foi por amor! Por amor a você! Se eu ficasse... Se eu ficasse, você morreria!!

- Eu não acredito em você, Sasuke! Não mais! Eu desperdicei um ano, um ano da minha vida por você! À toa! Por nada! E o que você fez? Você seguiu em frente em sua jornada de poder e matou o último membro da sua família! Você se tornou igual a ele!

- Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo! Eu era uma criança!

- E agia como se fosse adulto!

- Essa responsabilidade foi posta em mim quando minha família morreu!

- Eu tenho essa responsabilidade desde que eu nasci! Eu posso não ter sofrido nenhuma perda, mas isso foi porque eu nunca tive nada! E me solta, Sasuke!

- Não! Eu não vou perder você outra vez! Não de novo! Me perdoa, Naruto, por favor!

- Eu já falei que não!

- Eu prometo que eu fico do seu lado o tempo todo! Por favor, Naruto!

- Não! Esse showzinho já foi suficiente, Sasuke! Pare de fingir!

- Eu não estou fingindo!

- Me escuta! Por mim, você pode morrer! Eu não ligo!

Sasuke caiu de joelhos, agarrando seu próprio cabelo.

- Naruto... – Ele sussurrou. – Por favor... Por favor... Por favor... – Ele ficava repetindo, como se tivesse perdido a sanidade. E talvez tivesse perdido mesmo.

Naruto se virou bruscamente e foi para casa.

- - - - - - -

Umas duas horas haviam se passado desde a conversa frustrada dos dois protagonistas da nossa fic.

Naruto assistia atentamente a casa do Uchiha, esperando todas as luzes se apagarem. Então, ele ia entrar na casa do outro e investigar.

**Flashback- - - - -**

_- Naruto? – Kushina chamou. – O que foi? Você está tão quieto..._

_- Não é nada, okaa-san._

_- Certeza? – A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- É que eu sinto que o Uchiha está escondendo alguma coisa de mim._

_- Então por que você não investiga?_

_-... Boa idéia..._

**End Flashback- - - - -**

Todas as luzes da casa do Uchiha se apagaram, e Naruto se levantou para sair, quando viu Sasuke saindo de casa, e indo em direção à floresta.

Naruto saiu de sua casa e entrou na do Uchiha, sem fazer barulho.

Foi até a biblioteca, procurar por pistas. Em cima de uma mesa, havia uma vela e ao lado da vela havia um papel.

Naruto pegou o papel e o leu. Era uma carta.

"_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Eu soube, por certas fontes, de que você se apaixonou pelo Garoto da Kyuubi._

_Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer:_

_OU você sai de Konoha e vem comigo, ou seu amorzinho morre._

_E você se pergunta: Como?_

_Simples._

_Eu tenho um espião em Konoha. Qualquer movimento que me desagrade, Naruto-kun morre. E a culpa vai ser sua._

_Não mostre essa carta a ninguém. Você sabe o que vai acontecer se mostrar._

_Eu espero que venha._

_Orochimaru"_

Naruto estava em choque. E estava tão concentrado na carta, que pulou ao ouvir uma voz grave dizer:

- Posso saber o que faz na minha casa, Naruto-kun?

Naruto olhou para o dono da voz. Ele era ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi.

- Itachi – Naruto falou.

- Eu mesmo.

- O que faz aqui?

- A casa é minha, eu que deveria perguntar isso.

- Você morreu!

- Ah, é. Tinha esquecido. Eu vim ajudar o Sasuke. E você?

- Eu vim investigar.

- E achou o que queria?

- Sim. Onde Sasuke foi?

- Ele falou alguma coisa sobre ir na floresta...

- E o que mais? Como ele estava?! – Naruto se exaltou.

- Calmo. Calmo demais pro meu gosto...

- E o que mais?

- Ele me abraçou e disse que talvez nos encontrássemos de novo... E que você falou que ele podia morrer.

As palavras ecoavam na mente de Naruto.

"_Por mim, você pode morrer! Eu não ligo!"_

"_Por mim, você pode morrer! Eu não ligo!"_

"_Por mim, você pode morrer! Eu não ligo!"_

"_Por mim, você pode morrer--"_

Naruto saiu correndo.

**Flashback- - - - - (do Sasuke)**

_Sasuke acordou no meio da noite. Sentiu alguém aconchegado contra seu peito. Sorriu ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido mais cedo._

_Vendo que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, Sasuke se levantou devagarinho e desceu as escadas. Acendeu a lareira da biblioteca e foi ver as cartas que tinha recebido._

_- Fangirl, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl... __Mais vinte e três cartas de fangirl... Conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, mais uma pilha de conta... Conta, conta, conta, não sei, conta... Peraí, não sei?_

_Sasuke imediatamente leu a carta. Ao terminar a leitura, seu rosto expressava choque, e haviam lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele não podia acreditar... Quando ele finalmente contava pro Naruto o que sentia..._

**End Flashback- - - - -(do Sasuke)**

Naruto parou derrapando numa clareira no meio da floresta. Sasuke estava parado lá, sua Kusagani em mãos.

Seu rosto estava encharcado de lágrimas. El viu Naruto e sorriu.

- Adeus, Naru-chan...

E então cravou sua katana em seu estômago, fazendo-a atravessar seu corpo, e um bom pedaço aparecer pelas suas costas.

- Não! – Naruto correu até o moreno, que caia no chão vagarosamente. – Sasuke!

Ele tirou a espada do corpo do amigo/rival/namorado e o abraçou, chorando.

- Sasuke! O que foi que eu fiz? Sasuke... Fica aqui... Não morre, por favor... Sasu-chan... Eu te amo, fica...

Ao ouvir essas palavras, aparentemente vindas d tão longe, Sasuke reuniu suas forças e virou a cabeça para olhar o loiro. Sorriu fracamente.

- Eu te amo também...

E ele morreu.

* * *

Meuuuu Deusssss... Tô me prepoarando pra levar chumbo!!

A Uchiha Ninhah eu enho certeza que me mata...

E você se perguntam...

Se eles não ficaram juntos no fim, como é que é SasuNaru? _Resposta: Eu também não sei._

Cadê o lemon que eu prometi? _Eu não falei que o lemon era SasuNaru... Pode ser com outro par..._

Como, por mil raios, eu fui capaz de matar o Sasuke? Como? _Simples... Eu sou do malllll... Bwahahahahaha!!_

Não me matem. Vocês ficam sem final se me matarem. Se bem que eu ressuscito e termino isso. Eu falei que ia ficar enchendo vocês até o fim dessa budega.

E o 'e' do meu teclado tá com problma. Problma. Problma! Aí, ta vndo! Sm 'e'! Óia saiu! "e"! êêêêê!! saiu o 'e'! Yahoo!! mas é sério, de cinco 'e's que eu digito, cinco não saem. Um sai de vez em quando... Tenho que mandar consertar... mas eu me viro...

Nossa, que nota longa!

**_Propagandinha aqueee..._**

Tem um vídeo no Youtube, mto lindo, SasuNaru, feito com duas pessoas usando cosplay.

Coloca "Spiral Falling" na barra de busca e assiste. É lindoooo!! E é AU. Depois leiam a fanfic em que foi baseado é linda tabém!!

**_Propagandinha aqueee... cabô!_**

See Ya!


	12. Dois Sentimentos

Oi, pesoal, mais um cap... Pra quem pensou que o final é triste, errou. POrque ei fiz uma coisa e tem final feliz. Haha.

certo, agora... Ess capítulo tem LEMON!! Gritem de alegria pessoal, que o lemon quase não saiu.

No começo eu tive problemas para escrever certas palavras, mas eu consegui. Leiam gente, vale a pena...

* * *

- Não! Sasuke! Não morre! Eu sinto muito! Volta pra mim! Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Por favor! Me perdoa! Sasuke! Sasuke! Temeeeeee!! Sasu-chan... Sasu-chan...

Naruto nunca pensou que veria Sasuke morrendo. Nunca mesmo. Ele não queria que ele morresse.

- Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...

Ficava chamando o nome dele, repetidamente, como se fosse trazê-lo de volta.

- Eu não queria que você morresse... Volta pra mim. Pra ficar comigo... Por favor...

Abraçava o corpo sem vida cada vez mais forte, puxando-o pra junto de si.

- Eu quero que você volte... Eu quero que você fique comigo... Que quero ficar do seu lado pra sempre... Eu quero que você me abrace de volta... Sasuke...

Naruto chorava. Chorava as lágrimas que não tinha chorado pelo moreno durante três longos anos.

- SASUKE!! – Naruto berrou, para a noite. – Me desculpa... Eu sinto muito por te fazer sofrer... Eu não queria de verdade... Era só o ódio falando mais alto... Por favor... Por favor...

De repente, a lua brilhou muito forte, e uma mancha negra na Lua aumentava cada vez mais.

Depois, uma mulher pousou em frente aos dois garotos.

Ela era pálida como a morte, e seu cabelo era cinza azulado. Estava vestida toda em preto, usava um batom roxo e tinha uma cruz tatuada no nariz. Suas asas se pareciam com mãos.

- Q-Quem é você? – Naruto perguntou.

- Eu sou o Anjo da Morte.

- Você veio por causa do Sasuke, não veio?

- Sim.

Naruto segurou Sasuke mais forte.

- Mas antes que eu vá embora, nós vamos conversar um pouco. Primeiro: Você sabe por que este menino morreu?

- Foi porque eu disse pra ele que ele podia morrer! Foi minha culpa! – Mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Naruto.

- Exatamente. Agora, eu sei que você me achou familiar. Pense. De onde me conhece?

- Você parece o Sasuke quando ele usava o selo amaldiçoado.

- Certo. Eu sou a criatura aprisionada no selo dele. Sempre que um selo amaldiçoado é criado, uma criatura mística é presa dentro dele. Orochimaru me capturou e me prendeu em Sasuke. Eu passei três anos sentindo as dores e sofrimentos do garoto. Porém, Uchiha Itachi me libertou ao se livrar do selo de Sasuke, em sua batalha final. Após todo esse tempo com esse garoto, eu adquiri certo carinho por ele – A mulher sorriu. – É um garoto puro, por mais incrível que pareça. Sempre pensava em você, o garoto que o fez sorrir... É uma pena vir aqui pra buscar ele...

- Não tem um jeito de ele ficar?

- Não sou eu quem decide isso. É o meu pai, o Deus da Morte.

- Aquele do Jutsu do meu pai?

- Exato.

- Eu me arrependo de ter falado aquilo... – Naruto falou baixo. – Eram aqueles dois sentimentos dentro do meu peito...

- Entendo...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Há apenas um jeito de ele ficar – Disse a anja, baixo.

Naruto levantou a cabeça.

- Como?

- Apenas... Prometa que vai fazer ele feliz, ok? Eu cuido do resto.

- Eu prometo, que todos os dias da minha vida eu vou fazer Sasuke ficar feliz... Prometo... – Falava Naruto enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Feche os olhos, e não conte a ninguém o que houve aqui. Nem para o Sasuke.

Naruto fez o que a anja disse.

Mesmo de olhos fechados, ele percebeu uma luz forte.

O loiro sentiu o corpo do moreno voltar a esquentar, e o moreno se mexer. Abriu os olhos. O que ele viu fez mais lágrimas brotarem nos seus olhos.

Sasuke estava sentado, na frente de Naruto. Vivo.

- Sasuke! – Naruto pulou no pescoço do moreno.

- Naruto...? Por que você...? – Sasuke foi silenciado por um beijo de loiro.

- Porque eu te amo – Naruto sussurrou.

Sasuke sorriu

- Por que está chorando, Naruto? – Sasuke abraçou o loiro. – Não chore – Cochichou na orelha do menor.

- Eu estou feliz. Muito feliz.

- Por que?

- Porque você está comigo.

Eles ficaram abraçados por muito tempo, até Naruto falar.

- Quer dormir m casa?

- Por que não na minha?

- A gente foi lá da última vez.

- Hn. Concordo. Vamos.

Os dois se levantaram e começaram a andar até a casa do loiro, de mãos dadas.

- Por que o Itachi estava na sua casa, Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou do nada.

- Você sabe sobre o Itachi?

- Sim. Eu fui na sua casa, investigar – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha o comentário. – E... Achei a carta do Orochimaru... e falei com o Itachi... E fui correndo atrás de você.

- Você leu a carta do Orochimaru?!

- L-Li... Por que? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não, eu só... Fiquei surpreso... Naruto... Você não está comigo por que você está com pena, né?

- O que?! Não! Eu nunca faria isso, Sasuke! Escuta! – Naruto parou de andar e segurou os ombros de Sasuke. – Eu amo você! E só você, tá bom? Ninguém mais.

Então eles voltaram a andar.

- E a Kyuu?

- A Kyuu? Eu não estava namorando ela de verdade, era só pra te irritar! Ela é a Kyuubi!

- Ah, então... Você me ama mesmo? Sério? Não é uma brincadeira ou...?

- Não!

- Então prova.

- Com prazer.

Naruto capturou os lábios de Sasuke, num beijo apaixonado. O moreno começou a passar a língua no lábio inferior do loiro, pedindo a permissão para entrar que o Uzumaki imediatamente concedeu.

Quando o ar começou a fazer falta, Sasuke se separou de Naruto e olhou nos olhos dele. Naruto sorriu.

- Quer que eu prove de novo?

- Com certeza.

Eles se beijaram de novo. Quando viram, já estavam na cama de Naruto, com a porta do quarto fechada.

Sasuke, enquanto beijava o pescoço de Naruto, ele tirava a jaqueta laranja e a camiseta do menor. Ele chupou um certo ponto com mais força, deixando uma marca vermelha para trás.

O loiro gemia quando os lábios do moreno tocavam seu pescoço. Empurrando Naruto na cama, Sasuke começou a beijar o peito de Naruto. Com a língua, ele acariciou um dos mamilos do loiro enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão.

Naruto soltava pequenos gemidos enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo macio de Sasuke.

O Uchiha deixou uma trilha de beijos pelo tronco do Uzumaki, parando na calça, que ele, lentamente, tirou. Sasuke tirou a cueca de Naruto e começou a acariciar a ereção do loiro, enquanto este gemia alto.

Sasuke começou a chupar o membro de Naruto. E, após uma última carícia, o loiro atingiu o ápice na boca do maior, que engoliu quase tudo, enquanto um pouco do liquido branco escorria pelo seu queixo.

O Uchiha beijou Naruto apaixonadamente. O loiro estava tão concentrado no beijo que se assustou quando um dedo penetrou sua "entrada".

- Sasuke...

- Se você não quiser... É só falar. Eu paro.

- Não. Você pode... Continuar...

Sasuke esperou Naruto se acostumar com a sensação de ser penetrado e colocou outro dedo, movimentando-os, tentando fazer o loiro se acostumar com a sensação.

Logo, um terceiro dedo foi inserido na entrada do loiro, que, já acostumado, gemia.

- Tem certeza, Naruto? Absoluta?

- Já chegamos até aqui, né? – Naruto sorriu.

Sasuke sorriu e retirou seus dedos da entrada do loiro, que grunhiu, quando aquela fonte de prazer saiu de si, mas para ser substituída por algo muito maior que três dedos.

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Naruto, que tentava por tudo no mundo não gritar de dor.

- Se você relaxar vai se sentir melhor... – Sasuke sussurrou. – Prometo – E beijou o Uzumaki novamente.

Naruto assentiu e tentou relaxar. A dor foi indo embora, aos poucos, sendo substituída por puro prazer.

- Sasuke... Pode se.. nnhh.. me-annhhh- xer... Ah!

Obedecendo o loiro, o moreno começou a se mover, devagar, enquanto o loiro gemia alto.

A temperatura no quarto subia cada vez mais, como o ritmo das estocadas que Sasuke dava. O moreno atingiu um certo ponto em Naruto que o fez gritar.

- Ah! Sasuke!

As estocadas de Sasuke ficavam cada vez mais ráidas, e ele e Naruto se moviam em conjunto.

- Annh... uughhh.. Sa-as-su-k-ke... Ahhnnnn…

- Naru-to… Ah… Nghh…

Naruto chegou ao orgasmo e derramou suas sementes em seu peito e no de Sasuke, e seus músculos apertaram o membro de Sasuke, que liberou suas sementes dentro de Naruto logo depois.

Sasuke saiu de dentro de Naruto e os dois caíram exaustos na cama.

O Uchiha puxou uma coberta por cima deles e envolveu Naruto com seus braços fortes, e o loiro se aconchegou no peito de Sasuke.

- Naruto...

- Hn?

- Eu te amo mais do que tudo. Agora e para sempre.

Naruto olhou nos olhos de Sasuke e sorriu.

- Mentira – E riu quando os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram. – Eu te amo mais.

Sasuke deu o sorriso mais verdadeiro de todos para Naruto, que riu.

Os dois dormiram, abraçados.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta do quarto abriu com um estrondo, mas os dois não acordaram. Quatro pessoas entraram no quarto: Kyuubi, Itachi, Kushina e Minato.

- O que houve? Ouvimos gritos! – Kyuubi perguntou. Mas logo viu os dois pombinhos dormindo abraçados. – Que kawaii... Rapa fora, turma, deixa eles...

E os quatro saíram, Kyuu na frente, depois o Minato, com um crachazinho escrito "Vulto Um", Kushina com um crachá escrito "Vulto dois" e Itachi com um crachá escrito "Vulto Três".

- - - - -

Um mês havia se passado desde que Sasuke e Naruto havia começado a namorar. Os dois estavam em casa, no quarto, conversando.

- Sasuke... Lembra quando você me falou que me amava mais que tudo no mundo, agora e pra sempre? – Naruto perguntou olhando pra baixo.

- Claro... – O Uchiha parecia preocupado.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

- Que foi? – Agora era óbvio que o moreno estava preocupado.

- Eu... E-Eu estou... Umm...

- Pode falar Naruto – Sasuke disse calmamente, encorajando Naruto.

Naruto colocou sua mão em seu estômago, enquanto lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos.

- Eu estou... Grávido...

O rosto de Sasuke expressava choque.

- Agora você vai me deixar de novo! – Naruto falou desesperado, secando as lágrimas que caiam dos seus olhos com a manga da mão desocupada. – Vai me deixar sozinho, e eu vou sentir sua falta, e...

As palavras de Naruto foram cortadas por um abraço que ele não esperava.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar. Porque eu te amo mais do que tudo,não importa o que aconteça, agora e para sempre.

O loiro devolveu o abraço que o Uchiha lhe dava, chorando baixinho em seu ombro.

- Eu fiquei com medo... – O Uzumaki sussurrou. – Que você não me amasse mais, depois que descobrisse.

Sasuke afagava os cabelos do loiro.

- Não... Essa notícia só me faz te amar mais ainda... E agora, em breve teremos um pequeno Uchiha correndo pela casa...

Sasuke se afastou de Naruto e tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

- Uzumaki Naruto... – Sasuke abriu a caixinha. – Quer se casar comigo?

- SIM!

Naruto pulou nos braços de Sasuke, beijando-o.

- - - - -

No dia seguinte, todos estavam reunidos na sala para uma reunião familiar. Naruto Sasuke, Kyuubi, Minato, Kushina, Itachi, e os "novos" moradores do Complexo Uchiha, Fugaku e Mikoto.

Naruto estava sentado ao lado de Sasuke, mais vermelho que um pimentão. Os quatro pais estavam sentados nas poltronas em frente ao casal.

Itachi se sentava numa poltrona entre Sasuke e sua família e Kyuubi entre Naruto e os Namikaze, e em frente a Itachi, fechando o círculo.

Mikoto e Fugaku haviam chegado na semana anterior, trazendo recados do céu. Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Fugaku e Mikoto poderiam ficar na terra, como fantasmas, e poderiam ser vistos pelas outras pessoas. Resumindo, as duas famílias estavam felizes e refeitas.

- Então – Se pronunciou Kushina. – Por que vocês nos chamaram pra essa reunião familiar?

Naruto ficou mais vermelho ainda. Então, Sasuke decidiu falar.

- Nós precisamos contar uma coisa... Importante. É sobre.. Nós dois...

- Sério Sasuke – Kyuu falou. - Já sabemos que vocês tão namorando.

- Não é isso... É que nós... Fala você Naruto.

- Eu não, fala você!

- Você!

- Você!

- Você!

- Você!

- Você!

- Você!

- Chega! – Gritou Itachi. – Sasuke fala.

- Traíra!

- Andem logo com isso – Resmungou Fugaku. Mikoto olhou feio pra ele. – Que foi?

- Mais respeito! – Ela ralhou.

- Tá, tá...

Mikoto meteu um tapa na cabeça do Fugaku.

- Ai!

- Podem falar – Mikoto sorriu.

- O caso é que... – Sasuke começou, ficando vermelho. – Eu... Pedi o Naruto em casamento.

Cri cri cri cri (isso são grilinhos fazendo barulho. Sinaliza silêncio. Na minha mente)

- E... – Naruto continuou, ficando azul de tão vermelho. – Eu.. To... Grávido.

Cri cri cri de novo.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio, até Kyuu cair na risada.

- Kyuubi! - Berrou Naruto.

- Então... haha... Deu certo mesmo... Há... Ha... Ha.

- Foi você que fez isso? – Berrou Naruto de novo.

- Foi, ué. Você que falou que gostaria de ter um filho com o Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto de olhos arregalados.

- Você disse... isso... mesmo?

Naruto corou e olhou pro outro lado.

- Disse...

Sasuke pulou em cima dele, enchendo-o de beijos.

Todas as pessoas do sexo feminino que estavam naquele cômodo tiveram uma hemorragia nasal.

- - - - -

(**Fighter: **Falou, people. Explicaçãozinha._ ItálicoNaruto Cantando. _**NegritoSasuke cantando. _Negrito e ItálicoSasuke e Naruto Cantando._**)

O dia seguinte era o dia da apresentação da revelação do ganhador do concurso de música.

Tsunade estava no palco, com o envelope contendo o nome do ganhador na mão.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! Deu empate! Dois ganhadores! Uchiha Sasuke e Namikaze Naruto ganharam! Por favor, subam no palco, os dois.

E os dois foram. Eles já haviam sido avisados que deu empate anteriormente e já tinham preparado a apresentação.

_La da da da La da da da..._

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

**I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head**

**I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah**

_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you... away...  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you to tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
**_**  
**_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind?  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
_**  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah**

_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you to tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
**_**  
**_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter  
I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say_

**Guess I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
**_**  
La da da da La da da da...  
**_**  
**_**Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you to tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
**_**  
**_**These things I'll never say**_

E, assim que a música acabou, Sasuke beijou Naruto.

Muitas pessoas se levantaram para aplaudir, e Tsunade assistia a cena com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

"Meu garotinho..."

* * *

Pessoal, essa vai ser a última vez que eu vou falar com vocês... Tem mais um epílogo e acabou...

Sabe a sensação de abrir sua pasta de fics, e ela tar quase vazia, daí depois, você abre de novo... E tá quase cheia... Você já acabo a fic...

O epílogo já foi postado junto com esse capítulo.

Aproveitem , pessoal.

Espero ver vocês de novo.

**--RockFighterGirl**


	13. Epílogo: Família Uchiha

Quinze anos depois...

Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Naruto e Uchiha Kasumi estavam numa área clara e bela da floresta de Konoha, fazendo um piquenique em família.

Todos estavam sorridentes, comemorando. Kasumi havia virado Jounin.

Naruto era Hokage e Sasuke era o melhor Capitão ANBU de Konoha.

- Sasuke, você trouxe o ramen?

- Não.

- O QUE?! – Gritaram os outros dois.

Sasuke caiu na risada.

- Brincadeira... Tá na mochila vermelha.

- Não tem mochila vermelha, Sasuke.

- A Kasumi já pegou – Sasuke riu.

- Ah... Kasumi! Me dá um pouco!!

- Já era, colega.

- Kasumi!! Onegai!

- Não.

- Eu to pedindo...

- Nope.

- Eu aumento sua mesada.

Kasumi parou, quando ia levar um pouco de ramen à boca.

- Tá.

Sasuke riu.

- Que foi, teme?!

- Nada.

- Fala!

- Não foi nada.

- Sasu-chaaaannn... Onegai, fala.

- Tá... ¬¬ É que... Eu to feliz, só isso...

- Ai Meu Santo Ramen! Ce tá doente, ou...

- Naruto...

Naruto pulou em cima de Sasuke e colocou a mão na testa dele.

- Você tem certeza que não tá sentindo nada esquisito?

- Dobe... ¬¬

Enquanto Sasuke tentava tirar Naruto de cima dele, Kasumi surrupiou a garrafa de Coca-Cola que Sasuke tinha trazido pra ele, abriu e começou a tomar.

- Kasumi! – Sasuke olhou para a filha. – É a minha Coca! Você tem a sua, devolve.

- Não. É minha.

- Kasumi!

- Não.

- Devolve.

- Não.

- Já.

- Eu falei não.

- Ka.Su.Mi. ¬¬ - Sasuke falou ativando o Sharingan.

- O.Tou.San. ¬¬ - Ela respondeu também ativando o Sharingan.

- Devoooooooooolveeeeeeeeeee!!

- Gahhhhh!!

Enquanto Kasumi corria de Sasuke, a garrafa permaneceu esquecida na toalha de piquenique. Naruto, discretamente, pegou a garrafa pra ele.

- Pai! – Kasumi berrou, quando viu a cena.

- Naruto! – Sasuke o viu também.

- Quê?

Os dois pularam em cima de Naruto rindo.

- Minha Cocaaaaaa!

E a feliz família Uchiha ria e ria, rolando na grama, inicialmente por causa de uma garrafa de Coca-Cola agora esquecida.

É... Tudo termina bem quando tem um rolo frustrado-romântico-dramático no meio...


End file.
